Ruckus in Munich
by Andrei Burnside
Summary: It was supposed to be a peaceful Oktoberfest, when Kurz and Melissa visited, hilarity and mayhem ensue.
1. Proposition

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean…Approximate time 2200.

Sgt. Kurz Weber crouched below the numerous stacked punching bags that had been taken off their chains for the day

He shoved his ever intrusive bangs out of the way of his vision. At times his mane was a great source of pride for the rangy young man, at others it was simply high maintenance. .

Sorta reminds me of Melissa, He thought to himself.

But Melissa was the reason he had awoken 2 hours before midnight, so he could watch this little ritual of hers that was conducted on the Tuatha De Danaan. Ever since he had tried to peep on her at this time, and subsequently discovered her whereabouts after searching for a good 30 minutes for her. He had found her in the training room. What she was doing was of not a sexual nature, but it gave Kurz time to observe and think about the strong woman.

She was beating the living hll out a punching bag with his caricature on it. It was a rather classic look of Kurz's: eyes looking downward with his tongue sticking out. Currently she had broken his nose 5 times, and given him around 15 black eyes. The punishment that she was dealing to this bag was incredible. It was worse than what she actually did to him.

He always had wondered why the woman hated his guts so much. Sure he was perverted, a little direct in his advances, and stole her beer. But the number of times that he got injured because of these follies, did not match up to the severity of those offenses.

She was his CO and quite frankly in Kurz's mind, the ideal woman. Strong, Beautiful, Caring, Intelligent, and she liked beer. That was a rather shallow description of Melissa Mao, but oftentimes when he was pondering her, she thought he was having sexual fantasies and kicked him in the groin. Half the time it was sexual fantasies, but still!

Her behavior towards him was overly violent. In fact it reminded him of that hot blue haired chick Kaname's behavior towards Sousuke. Almost everyone could see that Chidori Kaname liked the naïve dolt, and usually inflicted grevious injury upon Sousuke, as a result of his actions to protect her, or his actions with other women, because she was jealous. But that parallel, although enticing and nice to believe, was BS for his situation with Melissa. Melissa Mao? Liking Him? He blew a raspberry at the thought, and it also alerted Melissa to a presence.

"Alright who's there? If it's a commanding officer then allow yourself to be seen, other wise…You dmn perverted maggots better get your asses outta here, before I can see you and thrash you to within an inch of your life!"

Kurz gulped, his cover was blown, and as long as he didn't give himself away…He'd survive this incident.

"Weber! That better not be you spying on me you gddamn pervert you! I'll use your head to break beer bottles and your teeth to open my cans of crab!"

Kurz was rather confused about Mao calling him a pervert…after all she was in usual dress, and was not doing anything that exposed her body. He could understand these threats if she was changing or in the onsen. But PT?

Wait…Didn't she shower and change after this? He never stayed till the end of her training, so he was unaware. This could be the opportunity he was waiting for…To get his hands on her favorite camo underwear. Oh Yeh! Kurz had struck it big and had not even realized it.

He reconsidered that line of thought, likely Sousuke had taught her some of the finer points of booby-trapping clothing and other items. Kurz had asked Sousuke to teach him arming and disarming, and his response was typical of the young man: "I do not feel comfortable teaching you these methods, Sgt for I believe that you will use these tactics outside their intended element for your own personal gain, and to satisfy your personal desires."

Translation in Kurz's mind: No way, you'll use them to get underwear, and peep on Mao or Tessa. Sousuke was right, but there was no harm in asking. Except with Melissa.

Satisfied that no one was there or had fainted, Mao went on with her punching of the dummy Kurz.

Watching her hit the dummy Kurz, gave him a feeling he couldn't describe…since it had been awhile since he had felt it. Hurt…yes that was it. Her using his image as a focus for her anger, hurt his feelings. His relationship with NCO was: questionable… At times he got along with her, on other occasions, his neurons screamed out in agony. In addition his methods usually conflicted with her methods. He had seen the tender side of Mao once or twice, and _never_ was it directed at him, sure that was one time she was drunk, but she was just talking about Tessa. She did open up to him on that occasion, and seemed to not mind telling him this, but she was drunk.

After that mission where Gaul trashed his AS, and he was left with Sousuke and Miss Chidori, he had felt betrayed. Mao had not gone back to get either of her comrades, and seemed to be the only one qualified to do the maneuvers that saved them all. It was nothing personal of course, Mao only cared about her neck and her rank, which is why she had to save all of them, Kurz included. It seemed he was merely a tool to further her career rather than a comrade or fellow soldier.

When he was debriefed privately by Lt. Cmdr Kalinin, his NCO was not present. Wouldn't she like to know about that new AS? Or at least get a full report on the issue? It seemed she didn't, because it was back to business, talking to Tessa about the events that transpired during the rescue . Kurtz crashed the bar and saved her a seat, and had a beer ready so they could talk after mission like they usually did. She never came, So he had hers and talked to the Barkeeper about dames.

Sousuke and Kurz seemed to be left out of the loop often. Sousuke just did a better job of coping with it, it seemed. That kid had been through so much in his 16 years…

He had a brotherly relationship with the young man, and they each helped in their behaviors and idiosyncrasies. He was elated to hear that Tessa liked Sousuke, but he could see very clearly that Sousuke had a very professional relationship in mind only. She was the Captain for chrissake. Maybe she was horny or something, he pondered. If so Kurz could show her a thing or two! Oh yeh!

But Kaname Chidori…she was violent, of course he again was succumbing to his instincts, after she ripped her shirt. She was a good match for Sousuke, if she could get Sousuke to disobey orders, and put others at risk to save her, he cared for her indeed. Kurtz had nothing but respect for the young woman, and she must be precious indeed for Sousuke to act the way he did around her. He ought to bring that up to both Kaname and Melissa, Kaname would benefit or at least learn a little more about Sousuke, and Melissa would think Kurz less shallow.

Of course when her AS was crushed by the behemoth, he was worried. He was pretty sure she was dead after being trapped in the cockpit and falling into the waters of Tokyo bay. So he let the pain surface momentarily, and then shoved it aside, reverting to his typical behavior.

He was glad to see she was alive, she pretty much ignored the great Kurz Weber, and instead focused on Tessa. She then talked to Kaname and Sousuke about the ordeal offering comfort; but when she talked to him he was admonished for not taking better measures to protect Tessa and Kaname. Kurz was beside himself during that incident; she had the nerve to tell him (who was sitting in the bed of truck that was going 120 mph and swerving in and out of lanes while he was sniping at the behemoth with his _rifle_) that he screwed up. That was extremely dangerous in the first place, such a ploy was grounds for a reprimand, but she skimmed over that. The fact that he had stolen a truck for their rescue never was reported either. He hadn't considered why…

Kurz wondered why around Mao he always was reduced to a school boy crush state. He did the most ridiculous things to get her attention, and it often backfired on him. It seemed he couldn't act like the Ladykiller he was around other women. He liked her, that much was obvious, and he knew why. But why did she so violently reject his advances? Was she like that with other men? Did she really want to kill him? Why did she recruit him into Mithril anyway…because of his sniping talent.

He remembered the time he had tried to kiss her, and she had given him a broken nose. The broken nose was more for groping her, which was entirely inappropriate. That incident was entirely his that his fault, and rather dumb, he had not made a good first impression.. They had been through all kinds of hell together, and usually she had no more for him than a few nasty jibes and a insult/compliment.

Ah well…the German thought to himself. He could at least enjoy how the things she was doing to the punching bag highlighted her body. His nose began to bleed, as if a faucet was turned on there. She was in excellent physical shape, and she was gorgeous. But he remembered the time at the hot springs, where she had mentioned she learned Japanese through sex. This also hurt him a little, because it seemed he was in love with a fantasy Mao, and the crude, rude, outer shell of Mao realized this, and dealt out punishment.

As his thoughts continued to wander and he started to realize he was characterizing Mao a little selfishly, and that she was a good person, just he could never get on her good side.

He was content, but longed for a relationship. Unlike him in all respects, but he wanted one.

He had to bring this parade of emotions to an end, as he shook his head vigorously, hair flying everywhere, as he tried to clear his thoughts.

What did he want from Melissa? Sex or Love? Why did he continue to pursue her? What her feelings? Did she have any feelings for him besides a NCO to her men?

He got deep into thought, until the answer hit him…Literally. A wayward beer bottle came flying across his field of vision, and smashed into his face. Beer? Melissa liked beer.

He decided to iron out his feelings, by asking Melissa on some sort of trip. This way he could it claim it wasn't a date, and she would not trash him for lying, and he could figure out his confused feelings.

Oktoberfest was coming up soon…Around a month. Maybe he could convince Melissa to go with him, if she decided to humor him. She'd certainly enjoy the booze if not his company. If she rejected him this final time, he'd quit his arduous pursuit of the Sgt Major.

Kurz began to think of ways he could ask her without giving away his all too obvious intentions.

"I'd better do this like Sousuke would…He'd have the same chance of suceeding, so no harm done" He said rather quietly to himself.

Objectives, Obstacles, Time Frame, Allies, Terrain, Mindset, Risks. That was Sousuke style approach to a date.

Primary Objective: Get Melissa accompany him to Oktoberfest.

Secondary Objective: Investigate intimate relationship possibilities between them

Tertiary Objective: Get Melissa into bed with the great Kurz Weber Oh Yeh!

Obstacles: Tessa, Missions, Leave time, Melissa, Mithril Regulations, Himself, Melissa's philanthropy.

Time Frame: 29 days till it started

Allies: Sousuke (to a degree), and perhaps Kaname.

Terrain: Not a problem for Kurz. He checked that off.

Mindset: He would go in expecting to achieve only his primary, and possibly his secondary his tertiary was extremely wishful thinking.

Risks: Bodily Injury, heart-break, Imprisonment, Demotion. There were plenty of those…

Upon making this mental checklist Kurz realized he'd have to get out without Melissa noticing him.

"Damnit…What the heck am I supposed to do now?" he murmured to himself.

His subconscious realized three things. First Melissa had stopped punching the bag, and was therefore showering. He had the perfect opportunity to ask her, and he would not look suspicious, and he had a bottle of opened beer in his hands.

He got up and made of show of doing some wall stretches, and waited for Mao to come out of the locker room…Which her clothes were on outside of .

He had to act fast…Where was her duffel bag? There! He stuffed all of her clothes into the bag, hating himself for wasting this opportunity. He wrenched the door to the Women's locker room open, and slid the bag to the shower area, and slammed the door shut.

He waited nervously…Melissa could get pissed for that gesture. He heard a few curses from the women's locker room, and an explanation of surprise. Apparently Melissa found her clothes.

She certainly took her time getting ready though, he thought as he waited.

The door opened, and Melissa exited. Hair still wet from her shower, she spitted Kurz with a glare asking nothing.

Ignoring this Kurz mentioned in rather casual manner, "Hey sis, want a beer? I think this one is your favorite, so I managed to get one before the bar ran out of stock for the week."

Kurz noticed the look of gratitude that flashed over Melissa's face, as he mentioned his act of kindness.

"Weber"

"Yesma'am!" It came out quickly.

"You have offered an NCO her favorite beer, and thus have followed proper USMC etiquette for a personal request off the record."

Kurtz relaxed visibly, he had lucked out!

His hands at the back of his head he haltingly began…

"Well y'see I wanted to know, if you could, I mean would, if you wanted too of course--"

"Get a grip Weber, you aren't asking me on a date"

He chuckled nervously at that remark and composed himself.

"Basically Oktoberfest is in 29 days, and I was wondering if you go with me. I know Munich well enough, and there will be beer, and I'll get separate rooms of course" He sounded like a little kid who was desperately asking for something and was unsure if he would get it.

Melissa pondered this for a moment…What were his motives, and why the formality and nervousness? He was basically asking her to use her leave to go on an extended date with him. But this wasn't Kurz's style at all to get sex…maybe he wanted more…Hmm…

"Soldier! Tenshun!"

Kurz snapped to attention "Yes'm!"

"You are making a very serious request of me. Asking me to use my leave time, to go with you of all people, on what might be construed as a date."

"I assure you Sgt. Major, I will behave approp--"

"SHUTUP! As I was saying, this is a very serious request. I must think for a minute." She pondered for about 30 seconds before she came to a split decision.

Kurz was still rigid, being at attention and from nervousness, when she began to speak

"Mr. Weber, I accept this offer of a trip" She licked her lips at thought of that much beer, and maybe some other side benefits.

"And another thing Kurzie?"

"Yes'm?"

"Make unapproved advances and I wear your balls as earrings"

"Yes'm!"

She strode out of the gym with a pleased look on her face, as Kurz looked like he had just seen hell freeze over.

Kurz scratched his head, as he was pondering the last words of Melissa. Unapproved Advances? She didn't say advances period. He began to hope for his chances.


	2. The Bet

Melissa had gotten herself into quite a pickle with Kurz. She paced up and down in the confines of her quarters. There was a growing pile of empties, and many cigarettes that had been snuffed out in her thinking.

Why had she agreed to accompany him on this booze fest anyway? She was tempted to tell him he was just hallucinating when she agreed to his request.

Sure there were benefits to this excursion: Booze, Partying, A chance to do some good, and Kurz. However along with those benefits came hangovers, stupid men, and Kurz.

Kurz was truly an enigma, looking pretty shallow on the surface, but not exactly the easiest to predict. Only he could be a mixture of kindness and lecherousness, of stupidity and intelligence, of intensity and joviality. Sousuke had told her about the episode in the loc room of TDD-1.

The young man stated it succinctly: "For all of Sgt. Weber's crude sexual remarks and overtures of his sexual activity with various female COs, he was very concerned with what I said to Kaname. I had no idea he was such an ardent promoter of the rights of females. He kicks rather hard for being unskilled at close combat. I cannot understand why he does not act in such an upstanding manner around you Sgt. Major, for a great deal of his speech to me is praising your many…virtues. His admiration for your body proportions is just the beginning. He also has great respect for you as a person."

After that mouthful by Sousuke, Melissa was rather confused as whether to congratulate Kurz or kick his ass.

This was standard procedure when it came to Kurtz, he was quite the enigma. Melissa was unsure whether he was as shallow as he acted or actually was a decent human being under that pizzazz. Kurz certainly had his faults, but the man was kind to fault, not a cruel bone in his body.

She remembered after his recruitment into Mithril there was complete profile done on him. She had actually never looked at the results as she was sure that horny sniper would be there only temporarily. Instead he took Urzu 6 as his handle, and replaced the man he been meant to serve as stopgap for.

"Where the hell is that profile?" she muttered to herself, as she threw the old files into the cage of empties. After about 50 thick folders in the personnel section of her filing cabinet she found it.

"Aha gotcha! Found the bastard's profile." Mao reconsidered her choice of words; this was no way to be talking about her "date".

Weber, Kurz

Age: 23

Place of Birth: Edogawa, Japan

Last Place of Residence: Weisbaden, Germany , Childhood, Connections etc…

This was interesting about Weber, but she could read this later or never, or she could wrangle it out of him herself. Psychologically

She wanted a professional look at Kurz Weber.

Behavior and Tendencies: Upon observation the subject usually used levity and humor in situations that did not warrant it. Most likely resulted from being in restrictive environment while young, and is exercised merely as normal social behavior. Subject conceals emotional turmoil by indulging in perversion. "Pain helps me forget…" subject stated on several occasions when asked to give reasons for his actions, this seemed to be an unconscious response. Overly social to those who show some kind of perceived weakness or lack of emotion. This rather confusing redundant sappy nonsense went on for awhile until Melissa was at her wit's end, and reached the general summary.

Conclusion: Subject hides emotional scars and turmoil through behavior, and is likely to snap if not placed appropriately. This could cause a drastic decrease in skill level, as well as any social benefits that were made to his squad. Ideal Comrades are polar opposites that encourage interaction and might place him on the path to complete mental health.

Ideal Matches

94 Sgt. Major Melissa Mao.

89 Sgt. Sousuke Sagara.

80 Pvt 1st Class. Vali Nedelko.

If this wasn't for Mithril NCOs on up, she'd be sure that Kurz fixed at least one of these results. She'd have to check her profile to make sure he didn't. Plus she never bothered to check hers, figuring it to be expensive insulting garbage about herself, she leafed through her personnel files until she found hers.

Sgt Major. Melissa Mao.

Age: 25

Birthplace: New York, New York.

Behaviors and Tendencies: The Sgt. Major possesses a guilt complex which she unconsciously acts upon. The subject tends to partake in alcoholic consumption and smoking to alleviate this guilt. Subject has an acute case of PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder). Because of the rough environment she was brought up in, tends to knock around comrades so that they may better themselves. The combative environment she was raised has contributed to her being especially protective of friends and comrades. Also of note is her ability to act autonomously without information or orders from a central command authority, regardless of situation.

She skimmed to end of the report, and found the conclusion.

Conclusion: Sgt Major. Melissa Mao has traits that are very desirable for NCOs, because she cares deeply for her men; the Sgt. Major is likely to be more cautious and avoid taking unnecessary risks. However, she is hardnosed enough to instill discipline within them all.

Ideal Squadmates

94 Sgt. Kurz Weber

82 Corp. Janos Renzo

79 Sgt. Sousuke Sagara

"I swear right now on this can of Heineken: If I see those highbrows, I will test the durability of 7 types of beer bottles on their heads!" Her hands clenched and unclenched as she took deep breaths.

"Guilt Complex? GUILT COMPLEX? When have I ever shown a Guilt Complex towards my squadmates? If Kurz was being perverted, I'd use him for a mop! For chrissake who do they think they're talking about here? Some who gets all weepy when people die in combat? I'm the reason the USMC doesn't recruit women for active combat, because I outdid those leathernecks! I am the original badass!"

Kurz popped his head into her quarters at the exact wrong time. Taking what she had said out of context and for once not being perverted.

"Don't beat yourself up sis! You've got a great body, and a sharp mind to match! Who's the blind idiot who told you had a bad ass? I'll rob him blind! Your a-...ehh…uhh…you look great!" His face was scarlet red and he was cringing as if waiting for the blow.

Melissa looked at him oddly, as if trying to figure out what exactly he meant by that. Her first impulse was perversion, but Kurz couldn't even squeak out that she had a nice ass. This could prove useful indeed, and she could use this particular circumstance to squeeze Kurtz for some info.

"Kurtz? Come here." Melissa had a predatory smile plastered on her face.

"Certainly sis, watcha want?" Kurtz had mistaken her smile for one associated with seduction. Studying every nuance of her expression, Kurtz approached slowly, and with his back to the door, making it easier to pivot and sprint out of her quarters.

"Kurz…You know what you just said right?"

An observer might compare this to when Hitler's panzers rolled across France. This was the very essence of Blitzkrieg; Melissa had confused Kurz to her true plan of attack, and was preparing for spearhead.

"That was a sexual comment Kurz, was it not?"

She had broken through the main lines, and now she had to prevent him from setting up defenses.

"You did threaten battery and robbery to the who man said that, didn't you? By the way, it was Lt. Commander Kalinin who made that remark."

He was effectively immobilized but still had the ability to strike, Melissa wanted to change that immediately. She began to trace lines across his face with her finger, and then cupped his chin, her face inches from his. He began to sputter, and turned a deeper shade of red.

She had his flanks open and undefended, and was carrying on attacks on all fronts.

"That could get you in trouble Kurzie, and you're so sexy when you're shy. You answer the questions I ask honestly, and I'll not press charges for sexual harassment, nor dereliction of duty, because you're supposed to be instructing at the shooting range."

She had him immobilized, surrounded, and unable to offer any resistance. Any German field marshal would be envious.

"Sit down Kurz. First, I want you to tell me what you're planning when I go to Oktoberfest with you, and I want to know about the Sergeant who has consistently been the best marksman I've had the pleasure of commanding" Melissa put a little emphasis on pleasure just finish Kurz off.

Kurz reluctantly sat down, after his successful pitch to Melissa he had not given the events a great deal of thought, he had been too giddy to put some thought into it.

"Err…We could go beer tasting, check out the scenery, check out some clubs…" It was clear from his halting tone of voice and his choice of "activities" that he hadn't thought about it.

"What kind of clubs Kurz? I don't want to go to any Retro club got it?" Melissa put enough venom in her voice to makes things clear.

"There's always Natraj Temple, a hardcore Trance club…Or the Prager Frühling which is a great mix of everything, or the Biergardens at the Park-Café, or hell just the Hirschgarten…" he began to shoot off names of clubs and breweries more confident now. "With our combined looks sis we could get into any club we wanted to! Or we could 'persuade' them to let us in." Kurtz winked at her, and then kicked up his feet onto the chair.

"What makes you think I'd go clubbing with you Weber? You're not even as muscular as Sousuke, just taller. I could find hunks that look 3 times as better than you do around." Kurtz visibly deflated, and Melissa noticed this. "However, in terms of brains, and combat ability for your looks, you came out ahead of the pack Weber. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and a cool hand on the trigger." Melissa consoled the rather pitiful looking Sergeant.

_Now only if he'd work out_ Melissa thought to herself, then Kurtz would be truly a catch.

"Anything else Sis? Or do you want to grill me about my uninteresting childhood spent mostly in Edogawa? Or can I buy you a drink or something?Kurz remarked hoping she'd not press the question. The last he needed was tender comfort from Melissa Mao, he was pretty sure she wasn't capable of such behavior around him.

"Hmmm…Y'know what Weber? I'll have that drink, you'll tell me about your childhood, and we'll see who's the better shot?" Melissa had that predatory smile on again.

"What are the terms Sis? You're a better Pistol shot than I am and you'd win so those are out…" Kurz remarked, with the obvious purpose to avoid going head to head with Pistols.

"Tell you what Kurz, we'll use pistols" She held her hand up to forestall a groan, "But I'm going to be using a real pistol, so you might beat me in terms of accuracy." She walked over to her weapons locker and began to spin the combination locks that held the outer doors in place. Kurtz gulped, what did she need two layers for?

He once had asked that question and she had replied with air of menace: "I hope you never have to find out Weber, I'd hate to lose my best sniper." After several minutes of rummaging around she pulled out a humungous weapons case, and indicated for him to open it. Inside the case was a Olympic Arms OA98. He'd used that monster a few times. This behemoth was based off the M16, and fired the standard NATO 5.56 rounds, and could load M16 30 round magazines. The gun possessed a special spring recoil and buffer, to cope with the kickback. It did have a much shorter barrel, so power was slightly diminished. Mao had certainly picked a good gun to go shooting with, perhaps she was trying to send him a message…

Kurz drew his own sidearm from its shoulder hostler, and put it on the table. Mao snorted, trust Kurtz to have the most accuracy he could in anything. It was a SIG P210, and she was well aware of its reputation of being the most accurate 9mm out of the box. Only question was, how did Kurz afford such a weapon? 2100 was a steep price for a Pistol, especially for Kurz who sent of his money home for an undisclosed reason. She'd find out why, after this match. "Weber! Let's stop gawking and start walking." Mao put enough authority into her voice to rouse the man, and they left her quarters.


	3. The Loadup

Author's Note.  
  
This is unprofessional and really I couldn't claim I am professional, and then I would open myself up to many things unpleasant. Being unprofessional I delve into the purpose of this author's note; since this is my first fan- fiction piece, any reviews I get I hugely appreciate, which is why I state read and review please. It really is a confidence builder to let me know people are reading the story. I write for personal enjoyment, but I don't want to be submitting garbage. In addition, it tells me of the stories quality as well as its readability. So that's where the review comes in. I myself have made author's aware of certain aspects of a story which are not true the canon, just trying to helpful. Most press on with their storyline, and declare dues ex machina and just forget about it, some pretend they never saw the offending review, and others take what I said and make a correction or justify it later on. The ones who do I admire, for being able to take advice and not feel like their pride is suffering. I'm writing out of character please by all means tell me, and please make suggestions. I'd never thought I'd prostitute myself out for praise and criticism (constructive), But I am. Frankly some things are flawed with the story, that the title misrepresents the plot slightly (Kurtz and Melissa are nowhere near Munich currently), I don't own the copyrights to Full Metal Panic so I write at the whim that they allow fan-fiction, I had this idea for Kurtz before some people (dave- d's choices specifically) delved into some of his characteristics, and past, which unfortunately are barely hinted at in the manga (what I've read) and anime. In addition to those rather huge flaws, the whole story grammar and presentation wise...seems: awkward, but this could a result of being a lazy perfectionist. I may have not been able to provide daily/weekly entries for my first few submissions because of AP studying/testing, and in general the sophomore Pre-IB final quarter course-load. I'm sorry. Some reviews on chapter 2 might have been nice in the interim to keep the writers enthusiasm up though eh? I realize what I'm asking for: reviews. As a matter of fact I'm practically begging, and this is most unprofessional but I'm not a professional, I'm a specialist (Insert Laughter Here). To conclude, review and I'll be eternally grateful, if you've already reviewed, then I read your stories and have submitted some reviews. If reviews are pouring in and I can't get them for some bizarre reason, then I'm sorry. If this and everything else you know is a lie perpetuated by Argus to keep us ignorant of the Greys, I'm sorry. Please Read and Review. It takes a small chunk of your time, and is greatly appreciated. If I'm imitating an author and doing a bad job of disguising me, flame me. I just want to see people comment, because I have come to the conclusion, that this story obviously really sucks. But I'm trying to figure out why it sucks so badly, and what exactly I need to do. Some help with the story would be appreciated, a lot. I'm prompt answering emails if an answer is requested.  
  
The sound of boots could be heard echoing in the corridors of TDD-1. The metallic clang of boots doing double time on a hard metal surface, and the intermittent clangs of one who stomps their feet in frustration, were prone to constant interruption. This was usually a cessation of the clanging and a resounding thud, and then it began again.  
  
"What's the goddamn matter with you Weber, can't you go for longer than 2 minutes without doing something sexual?"  
  
For the last 3 minutes her right eye muscle had been twitching, a sign that she was going slap something or someone. As ole satchmo' so eloquently put it, It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing. Unfortunately for Melissa's targets, she swung hard.  
  
"But sis, the head doors were open! What was I supposed to do? You kicked me in there!" Kurtz protested after he had knocked down Tessa, who had just emerged from the shower. He had only asked to see her towel, what was wrong with that? It had been good a cashmere and wool blend. He wanted one of those for his excursions with his rubber Ente, and Tessa let him have her towel after a little embarrassment.  
  
"You fucking asked to see the captain's towel! While she was wearing it! You goddamn perverted empty headed sniper!" Melissa was a little overprotective of Tessa, and this incident had her steamed.  
  
Kurtz brushed himself off and attempted to look dignified. He spit her with a glare that was rather, for lack of a better word, cold. Anything kind in his expression was gone as his face contorted from surprise to indigence to resentment, and finally pure nastiness. With a hideous snarl on, he gave her the bird at attention and stated:  
  
"Fragen Sie den Kapitän was dann Sie domineering Weibchen geschah!" Kurtz rarely used German around anybody, usually when he had a foul point to make. He stomped off presumably to the bar  
  
"Oooh, Weber I'll have your ass for that later!"  
  
"You can't resist me Melissa, admit it once and for all, I'm just too handsome. Eh?" He put lusty smirk on his face, and wiggled his eyebrows as his demeanor changed from enraged to jolly in an instant. However he did not stop walking, and continued down towards A section.  
  
Melissa walked into the head and kicked the nearest bench that was available. Flying into the adjacent locker, with a resounding clang, she sat down and brushed her black locks out of her field of vision. Tessa approached, now wearing the standard light duty uniform.  
  
"You should learn to control your temper better, Sgt. Major. It's unbecoming of a Sgt. Major to throw tantrums."  
  
Mao pursed her lips at this comment, and brushed it aside, thinking it was of no consequence.  
  
"Did he ask you to take off your towel Captain?" She cut straight to the chase, and looked at her dapple haired captain.  
  
"Sgt. Major. I can assure that I would have dealt with it, if he had in the first place. Sgt. Weber merely noticed the composition of the towel, and asked if he could requisition once for his 'Ente Excursions' whatever those are. You judge the man too harshly I think. You commit even more grievous breaches of protocol yourself. Let up on the poor man, otherwise, I'll have to reassign him to another unit. Perhaps the Indian taskforce..." Now, Melissa realized why the ones not in the Captain's favor, referred to her as the Arctic Bitch. She could be as cold as the north-wind itself.  
  
"Understood, Ma'am, Permission to be dismissed?" Melissa had a rather stoic look on her face.  
  
"Granted, just don't be so hotheaded around Sgt. Weber; people might get to thinking you like him." Tessa remarked with a rather knowing smile.  
  
"WHAT? He's a good man and soldier, but Kurtz and I? Did you go drinking without me or somethin' Captain?" Melissa's face took on the semblance of one who has recently eaten something rotten.  
  
"I'm outta here, Tessa, we can have this discussion later. I've gotta go catch the damn fool." Melissa turned on her heel and shouldered the door open, knocking over a rather surprised Sgt. Weber with a glass to his ear.  
  
"Ssss-ere-ggg-eee--ant---ma-ma-ma-jor. I was merely testing whether or not the locker rooms were soundproofed as requested by the Captain. Permissiontobedismissedthankyouma'amI'llseeyouinthebar!"  
  
After that mouthful Kurtz fled, and would later be described as a human aircraft shooting off a steam catapult. He broke a few Mithril service records in his 40 yard dash to the nearest corner, 3.71 seconds, better than most NFL receivers.  
  
"Kurtz you'd better be running towards the bar! You owe me at least 3 tankards on the house for that stunt!" Melissa shouted as she ran after the eavesdropping Sergeant.  
  
The entire chase proceeded as a Tom and Jerry cartoon would, except this would be one of the few that ended in the chaser's favor, rather than the chasee's favor.  
  
Kurtz had managed to elude Melissa for around 5 minutes, which was record in his books. He usually lasted 10 to 30 seconds.  
  
Why have I lasted so long, he thought to himself and then began to think of Melissa running. Such contortions without sports bras, he would curse their invention for all his days. His nose, ever the obligatory faucet, began to run at a rate that only believable in anime or manga, but it defied the principles of circulation, creating an obvious red trail.  
  
"AHA! Cut you off right at 78 junction! You're so predictable Kurtzie, If you had just gone towards your room, instead of trying to take that shortcut through the galley..." Melissa had a positively freakish smile on her face, one that suggested pain and suffering.  
  
"Uh...Look! Sousuke is making out with a chick!" Her head snapped around to see something that was in the category of pigs flying and hell getting a tourist resort.  
  
"Later Sis! I got you thi-"Kurtz slipped on the blood that had leaked out of his nose in the interim. He did not rise, or move in the slightest.  
  
"Shit, He probably got himself a minor concussion by slipping on his own blood." Melissa remarked in a softer tone.  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulders and neck and slung him into a fireman's carry, his head hanging near her waist. He was quite heavy, for he appeared to be 30 pounds lighter than he actually was. Grumbling, she consigned herself to carrying him all the way to the bar. Unbeknownst to her, Kurtz had awakened around halfway there, as a result of her constant jarring. He decided to improve on his already damaged reputation.  
  
"Uh...Melissa? Could you put me down or something? I'm awake now, so no need to carry the resilient Kurtz Weber" there was a tone of nervousness in his voice, that clearly stated he was trying to make amends.  
  
"The last thing I need is to put you down, and you to slip again because you don't have your balance after that concussion, and make it worse. We have a month until leave, and may be pulled out onto active duty, so I don't you getting hurt, and Sousuke's performance has been suffering lately, if he's pulled out his current mission with Kaname, It's obvious he likes her too much. I hope the brass doesn't get wind of his rather...personal involvement with his assignment. It's not that level quite yet, but they both need each other, a lot more than either is close to realizing."  
  
"Same could be said for both of us..." Kurtz mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What's that Weber?" Melissa's face took on a concerned look.  
  
"Nothing, How many beers do I owe you?" Kurtz hastily replied, trying to change the subject.  
  
"5, if I recall, and a shooting match, and a nice long talk about your childhood so I can blackmail you later" Seeing the look on his face, she eased his fears by playfully tousling his hair, and remarking "If I wanted to blackmail you, I wouldn't need your childhood to do it." His face brightened noticeably, obviously his childhood was not a happy time for him. His eyes had glazed over in a content way, when she had tousled his hair, as if that had distracted him from what was bothering him. Weird...She began to think about his reactions to her as of late, as they walked to the bar. They were distinctly...different, even for Kurtz. Perhaps he actually wanted something other than companionship on that "date", but it couldn't be? Kurtz was way too much of a flirt and wannabe player, to feel that way towards her, plus he had a girlfriend? Didn't he?  
  
"C'mon sis, let's go shooting already, the suspense is killing me."  
  
"Silence is golden Weber, and I don't feel like getting silver right now" Interesting but effective way to tell him to shut-up.  
  
They finally arrived at the shooting gallery and were directed towards aisles 5 and 6. Kurtz ever the poet, took 6, and Melissa laid her OA-98 onto the setup tray of 5.  
  
"Kurtz! Come over to 5 for me will you?" He reluctantly ambled over, and looked quizzically at her.  
  
"What's the deal Sis?" He asked without a trace of suspicion.  
  
"Take my gun and give me yours."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Kurtz, we're going to use the guns we selected, only I get your SIG P-210 and you my OA-98. For old times sake Kurtz, surprise me with those steady hands and unerring aim. I know you can shoot the wings off a fly, and don't bullshit about how you suck at shooting a pistol."  
  
The intercom blared: "Shooters to your aisles, You have 15 seconds till the beginning of the match"  
  
Melissa leaned slightly forward, and gave the surprised German a kiss on the cheek. His cheek glowed a very brilliant shade of napalm red, and then he got to his aisle.  
  
As he got accustomed to his new weapon, he rubbed his cheek, pondering what had just happened. What the hell was that for? 


	4. Bullets and Bars

Authors Note: You. People. Rock. Thank you so –ing much for taking the time to review! It really makes me want to write; quickly and skillfully. I appreciate it _enormously_ I'll say this...The 3 chapters were an experiment in subtlety, I tried out different writing styles (just barely different), and then I decided to write in my style. The style in which the 3rd and parts of the others are written in. Thanks for putting up with my experimentation. Also finished 'Battle Cry' yesterday, gave me some insight on how to effectively write battle scenes  
  
Kurz was still getting accustomed to his change in arsenals and he only had 10 seconds. 'Damn that Melissa, first switching guns, then trying to unnerve me with that kiss. She must really want to talk to the Illustrious Kurz Weber.'  
  
"Kurz, gimme your magazines and I'll throw over mine." Kurz grumbled about her throwing this contest, and tossed over his clips along with two Maxim magazines, and two GQ magazines. These articles luckily enough, did not land on Melissa's head.  
  
"Wiseass, can't you get past the age of 15 sometimes?" Melissa snapped.  
  
"Leave that to Sousuke!" Kurz crowed back.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
This particular shooting range was an oddity for the fact that it was designed for a submarine. Using the standard indoor trap system for shooters, the Tuatha De Daanan utilized an innovative way to capture bullets. All bullets were shot on the range were jacketed in Alnico (an alloy made by combining aluminum, nickel, and cobalt). Although not as durable as copper jacketed bullets it was necessary for the magnetic trap system. Bullets that were shot at paper targets, burst through the paper, compacted against the low intensity magnetic field, the rear range of the wall generated. When collection was necessary, the magnetic field was turned off, and the bullets collected in trays at the bottom of the wall. Scoring was determined by the color of the bullets, not unlike paintball, the bullets were coated with different colored powers that would rub off when the shooter scored a hit.  
  
This was a popup target match, targets were moved to positions through a conveyor system, beneath the floor, and rose when they emitted a small magnetic pulse to attract the target to the wall, and then dropped it as compressed air caused it to quickly vanish from view. The overall visual impression was that of a rough ocean, with man shaped silhouettes rising and falling, like whitecaps.  
  
He felt all action and no talk for this occasion. Most who had never seen the lecherous German in combat, assumed he was weak and incompetent. Watching him shoot changed that impression, from a harmless playboy, to a crack shot.  
  
Kurz had the chorus of "Cum on Feel the Noize" roaring through his head as he began to enter the peaceful state of one who is completely at peace. He paid no attention to the red sirens that began to strobe on and off signaling the beginning of the contest. Nor did he bother to marvel at the polished steel of the cubicle he was shooting bullets out of. The rubber lined floors cushioned the flow of his magazines that clattered on the ground. Kurz had entered a state of divine concentration, one that was necessary to become a sniper. Mithril had etched its seal on the walls of his stall, this, while interesting did not phase him in the least. He only thought of three things, the targets, his ammunition, and his music, Melissa was distant 4th as the chorus echoed in the alleys of his mind.  
  
_So cum on feel the noize  
  
Girls rock your boys  
  
We get wild, wild, wild,  
  
wild, wild, wild,  
  
Cum on feel the noize  
  
Girls rock your boys  
  
We get wild, wild, wild_  
  
He felt the "noize" all right. The sharp crack as the mag-field generator on the targets was engaged, and the whuff of compressed air collapsed targets he had just hit. Two appeared right in the corners of his vision, a bedpost spilt. He shifted to a one-handed stance, and popped off three rounds at the leftmost one, missing by a wide margin.  
  
"Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?" He muttered to himself, He had the gun pointed directly at the target for chrissake, his shots has gone wide left.  
  
'She wouldn't have. Could Melissa set the sights wrong on purpose? She wasn't that cheap was she?'  
  
As larger weapon swung into line with the stark white targets it spat bullets. They reminded him strongly of foam you blew off a good ale. Except Kurz wasn't going to drink that ale. Melissa must have familiarized herself with his old SIG P210. She was mowing down targets with it. It was a relatively old weapon, but he liked it, similar to the Colt 1911A model in staying power for the markets.  
  
After his spray across the cropping of targets, he realized that the ballistics of the gun created a slight left slice, which in turn caused the bullets to go astray. He'd have to shoot just to left of everything now. Although Melissa hadn't counted on one thing, she knew the OA-98 could handle 30 round magazines, but she hadn't remembered Kurz's speed-loading. With the .223 ammunition it carried, it knocked down targets as fast as they came up. There was little to none delay time in his reloads, because it loaded just like an SMG, just unlock, swipe, position, and relock. He was into his groove now, targets popped up! He nailed 'em! He was out of ammo! He switched in a new magazine, and so the process continued. With a symphony of 'perchaks' 'ratatats', 'chk-chks', and 'pings' as he shot.  
  
Unfortunately for Kurz, Melissa had found her shot early. She had a lead on him that he was unlikely to beat in the 3 minutes remaining in his challenge. So he concentrated on just whittling it down while running disruption tactics. When targets appeared in the rightmost corner of his vision, he concentrated all his fire there, thus taking Mao's points, because technically they were her targets to shoot at. These tactics earned him a round of cursing from the next booth over. Kurz was taking her points and adding to his own! Then abruptly the target disruption stopped. Kurz had decided to focus on his targets and leave Melissa's alone, for the time being, to get her comfortable with her shooting, and then make a few pinpoint shots to throw her off.  
  
A song from Twisted Sister, wormed its way into his head. He had considered acting upon this song many a time, because of the humiliation he had received from Sergeant Major Mao, but he had refrained from doing so. Now the lyrics especially rang true.  
  
_Oh you're so condescending, _

_Your gall is never ending, _

_We don't want nothing- not a thing from you _

_Your life is trite and jaded- boring and confiscated._

_ If that's your best- your best won't do  
  
We're not gonna take it- no we ain't gonna take it! _

_We're not gonna take it anymore._   
  
He absolutely refused to take it, unless he deserved it. Problem is; he often deserved it. It made for an interesting conundrum, he hated the crap he got from Melissa and any other females that his amorous advances failed to work upon, but he was not smoothest operator around. It was probably because of his father's job in Kobe. But he would have to explain that later.  
  
"1 MINUTE LEFT!" the loudspeaker crackled.  
  
Kurz just concentrated on his targets, and tried to even the score as best he could. At least he could lose by a narrow margin to his superior. He would not lose this by a wide margin that was for sure.  
  
"MATCH OVER!"  
  
All targets that were used in this particular match were raised for visual inspection before the computer tally. There were a fair amount of yellow and green coatings, from the two other shooters participating, but the blues and reds outnumbered them by at least 3 to 1. He looked at number of hits he had scored, yes; the blues were everywhere, even in targets that were solely for red. Melissa had practically coated a few targets red; so many hits had been made.  
  
The results showed up on a flat-screen TV above each shooter. He and Melissa were only separated by 19 hits on the targets; however he had outscored Melissa by 50 because of "skill shots" bonuses for especially difficult targets. Melissa's targets specifically.  
  
"Congratulations Kurz" Melissa said, trying to set up a trap so that he'd be still stuck in his agreement.  
  
"Thanks Melissa, the OA-98 seemed a bit off center—"  
  
"A little eh? It hasn't been used for awhile, and I really didn't have to time to set it" Melissa's glare warned of repercussions of challenging this statement. Kurz had no desire to argue, her intentions had been propelling him towards what he wanted.  
  
"Oh and Kurz, We never set terms for what was considered 'winning'" Melissa had a sweet smile on her face, sweet to a viper that is.  
  
"About that—"  
  
"So I decided that we should base it on shot count. Making me the winner, and you the loser, however, since you won actual points-wise, I'll buy the beer, and any outstanding debts you owe me, are canceled. Damn good shooting Kurz, you proved once again you're invaluable, to Mithril, my squad, and—"  
  
"The world Melissa, I know, I know, keeping the peace and all that jazz." Kurz remarked offhandedly.  
  
"me..." She finished in a whisper.  
  
"What's that Melissa?" Kurz was not suspicious, merely curious.  
  
"The world, you serve as an excellent model of the devoted boyfriend." He stood a little straighter, "because no woman would willingly make you unfaithful! She remarked acidly, trying to make Kurz forget her omission, for there was more than a grain of truth to the former. She had skimmed the rest of his records file while he was unconscious and saw he was sending a great deal of his pay to the hospital fees of a woman not of his family. Obviously his girlfriend, it made sense now. This shattered the image of playboy in her eyes, because it firmly convinced her, that Kurz was not in least bit shallow, rather, had odd personality quirks.  
  
Kurz had become an integral part of her squad, and daresay her life. His levity made dealing with events much easier than she let on. He also was very effective pressure cooker for stress, It was strange, he might he be perverted for that reason?  
  
'Whoa Melissa...Check your boot size there. You're getting a big head'  
  
The rather odd pair exited the range, and made their way through the corridors of TDD-1 till they had reached the aft of the ship, where the bar was located. Near personnel quarters because of convenience and it was easier to drag drunken crew members 200 feet, rather than 2000.  
  
"Ten shun!" Kurz bellowed, and then came to attention, Melissa followed but in a much smoother fashion than Kurz's jerky snap.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Kalinin walked down the corridor, looking rather haggard, even for the former Spetsnaz soldier.  
  
"At ease Sergeant, Sergeant Major." The tall Russian remarked wearily.  
  
"Let me guess, Lieutenant Commander, either you just got off the link from talking to Sousuke or—"Kurz was interrupted.  
  
"You were talking to the Finance Division, about Sousuke." Melissa finished.  
  
"Hmm...You two sure acting odd, normally the Sergeant would be in trouble for some offence or another, and the Sergeant Major would be administering street justice. This is not the case eh? You all must have gotten drunk. Such quick reflexes for those who are intoxicated hm?" He had a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Not Yet, Lieutenant Commander, Not yet..." Kurz remarked with glee, this earned him a kick in the shins, from Melissa.  
  
"The sergeant and I were just going to do some friendly drinking. We would not perform unprofessionally whilst on this ship" Melissa was doing some brownnosing to get Kalinin away from his earlier observations.  
  
"Depends on the profession Melissa, I know—OOOHF!" Kurz had binder slammed into his stomach, by Kalinin, as to prevent yet another incident.  
  
"Leave information is in that binder. I trust you will look _before _you decide to go on leave, Sergeant."  
  
"Anyway I must be leaving, I must talk to Sousuke. He's been having medical problems, lately, and is unsure about what to do. I promised I'd talk to him about it, in more private circumstances."  
  
"What are they Lieutenant Commander, we are his squad-mates and we would like to know." Kurz asked, with a slight snigger.  
  
"Very Well...Sousuke has been having circulation problems, especially in the face, and is experiencing swelling other areas. He has noted a decrease in situational awareness, as he becomes focused only on one thing. Involuntary Spasms, usually with his arms, exceptional emotional perception, which he knows is unlike him. He has also noticed that he is 'zoning off' and losing his edge whenever his thoughts drift about a certain someone. Sweating in the palms and face when dealing with certain persons. He said that this is remarkably like the symptoms of Malaria or Dengue Fever. However he has noticed that all of these behaviors occur around, or in regards to Kaname Chidori."  
  
Kurz and Melissa gave each other a knowing look. They knew if they informed Kalinin, he would not kick it up to the higher Mithril brass, because he respected Sousuke and his feelings more than that.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander, If I may diagnose the situation given my extensive experience in this area" Melissa snorted at _that_ remark. Kurz harrumphed, and continued. "As a qualified professional, I can tell you only one thing that is ailing him. Sergeant Sagara is head over heels in love with Kaname Chidori. The blockhead just doesn't know it, or how to express it."  
  
"I had assumed as much. If had been any other officer, you would have been foolish to tell me this. But, I put Sousuke on the job because he needed the experience, and he was the most qualified to do so. He's our insurance, and his protectiveness will only increase once he realizes his feelings and their depth. It will be nice to have Sergeant Sagara become more of a normal human being for once. To know something other than death and soldiering, I am glad for the boy. He will have his hands full in the future. This way, he won't let his pay pile up, and will spend it on a certain someone. No longer will there be a person on duty, all of the time. He's got somewhere to go, at long last." Kalinin thought of his family, and how their deaths had made him a complete soldier. 'Except that Sousuke is going in reverse, he has not experienced the beauty of family, or romantic love. He certainly will now, and will be better for it'.  
  
Kurz would say his piece about the fight in China later. Not when high- pockets was here. There are some things that just cannot be said in front of superior officers. Sousuke being insubordinate because of his feelings was one of those.  
  
"Dismissed." Kalinin gave a curt salute, and marched off.  
  
"On to the bar! May the taps be flowing, the glasses full, and the kegs stocked because Weber and Mao are hitting the bar today!" Kurz exclaimed.  
  
"Agreed? Drinking Contest? Winner gets one favor, no matter the circumstances, or reason. Deal?"  
  
"Jas! I mean uh...yeah." Kurz was getting ahead of himself. Visions of Melissa doing-  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sergeant Deviant? Kurz! Snap out your adolescent fantasies!" The final barb did the trick.  
  
"Right, we should go to the bar!" Kurz said a little too enthusiastically. Melissa let him slide on his previous comments. She did owe him drinks after all.  
  
Kurz offered the crook of his arm, smiling mischievously.  
  
"The least I can do is be a gentleman to such a gracious lady? Would you oblige my excuse for hospitality?" Kurz was in lady-killer mode.  
  
For once, Melissa relented. She slipped her left arm through his. "Granted, my dashing companion, Provided the first round of drinks is on you." She touched her finger to his lips to forestall a reply, and to seal her victory.  
  
Kurz went beet red in the face, and they sauntered off towards the bar, looking very odd. Each was alone with their thoughts, and ready for the incoming alcohol.  
  
At last the most frequented part of the TDD-1, the bar, not part of original design, since Tessa did not drink alcohol, she had designed it as an officers lounge. That had changed quickly, when Kalinin and even Mardukas petitioned to make it a bar, for the crew. Morale and all that was the given reason, however a bar had its drawbacks, notably the need for Military Police on the TDD-1. The De Daanan military police became infamous, and it was often hard to find cooperative soldiers that would help in any manner.  
  
"Melissa? Could I have my SIG P210 back now?" Kurz asked.  
  
A little embarrassed that she had been holding onto the piece for so long, they swapped weapons and they were put into their respective holsters.  
  
Today was off day for the bar. There were no missions, so it was not jam- packed but was fairly full. Melissa untangled her arm before she and Kurz strode in.  
  
Cigarette smoke and the smell of beer permeated the air. Several tables had poker games, or craps going on. The triumphant whooping of those who have won, the slamming down of chips, the shuffling of cards, and the music blaring, created an atmosphere that both the German and American felt comfortable in.  
  
They both grabbed a seat, literally. Although the stool legs were bolted on to the floor, the surface was not. The indignant occupants stumbled to the floor, and arose to a SIG P210 and OA-98 pushed into their windpipes. They quickly vacated the area, without any fuss.  
  
"Well that was an interesting way of getting seats Sis..." Kurz was uneasy, with methods like this she might actually care and cross-reference what he said, to check the validity. 'This isn't a friendly conversation, this is an interrogation. I think I'll be leaving now'  
  
"Kurz, First round is on you, remember?" Melissa reminded him.  
  
"Oh...Right. Hey barkeep!" A rather large man moseyed over.  
  
"Ah Kurz, Melissa! My two best customers! What can I do you for?" The barkeep had a rather soft spot for the pair.  
  
"Hm...I'll have a Gouden Carolus for myself, and a Karmeliet for the beautiful lady. I got the first round; the rest of it is on her." Kurz was grimacing when he had mentioned 'beautiful lady' for some kind of punch. Instead he received a hearty slap on the back.  
  
"Those sound good Kurz, But Oktoberfest will be better!"  
  
They began to drink; both beers came in 12 ounce longnecks. They were both chugging their beers. Kurz was aware that Melissa could drink him under the table, which is why he had given himself a slight edge. His beer had 7.5% and hers 8%. It would stack up in the alcohol content.  
  
"One!" They both slammed their longnecks down.  
  
"Another round Wurther!" Kurz was enjoying this. They began the same process again, only slower.  
  
"Two!"  
  
"Another Round!"  
  
"Three!"  
  
When Kurtz was chugging his 4th beer and Melissa was nursing hers, a rather large man came and sat down.  
  
"Chimay Blue, I'm not soft like those 'hard drinkers' beside me."  
  
"Who the fuck are you calling soft Damek?" Melissa's voice had an almost shrill tone to it.  
  
"You pukes, Mao. You've got the sorriest squad in all of the A.S corps. Pretty boy here, who can't fight up close to save his life, and is a dumbass pervert. 'I'm scared for life' Sagara, who overestimates his skills, and has absolutely no humanity, and yourself. You can't completely balance 'em out Melissa. Why don't you join my squad? It has other benefits that might suit such a lovely lady. It doesn't really help that you're in cahoots with our dumbass captain, who acts like a teenage girl, rather than a capable leader."  
  
"Look Mr." Kurz looked at his tag "Hagos, first you come and insult us when we're having a little drinking contest, and then you insult the men under her command, and imply that she is worse than you at AS combat, I'd say you're asking for it." Kurz began to clench and unclench his fists.  
  
"You and Red-eye Mao are having a Drinking Contest? I know for a fact that a shrimp like you couldn't hold his booze." Hagos laughed mockingly.  
  
"So Babe, Whaddya say?" Melissa was actually watching to see how Kurz would react, and if he didn't a fight soon, she would. "No."  
  
"What?" Damek was incredulous. Nobody had ever refused him. He shook his head, and his braids swung back and forth.  
  
"You're not trying to hurt poor shrimp's feelings, Understandable. He must have paid you to accompany him around, seeing as he has no other option."  
  
Melissa had her OA-98 on the underside of the table. That was too far. He had insulted her, Kurz, Sousuke, and Tessa. Kurz had better make a move, or she would castrate the punk.  
  
Kurz did, He launched himself from his stool, and swung a hard uppercut to Damek's jaw. The big man was not expecting this, and was knocked off his stool. Kurz grabbed Damek's bottle of Chimay Blue, and brought it down over Damek's head. Melissa broke her bottle, ready to back up Kurz if need be.  
  
Damek didn't say Kurz was bad at close combat for nothing. He rolled out from Kurz's straddle, and kicked the German in the jaw. As Kurz stumbled back, the Czech grabbed a bottle and chucked it at Kurz's head. Kurz had tripped over Mao's legs, and the bottle flew across the room and hit a rather large Irish PFC.  
  
"Ye be wanting a donnybrook eh Hagos? I never thought this day would come." His bottle of Guinness draft was sailing across the room, and it smacked the Indian communications officer, who was drinking his Kingfisher, and it subsequently splattered all over his face.  
  
"You bloody bastards! Kingfisher beer is expensive!"  
  
He grabbed a Sam Adams from an American, and chucked it, and was knocked to the ground by the irate yankee. All semblance of order was destroyed in that moment. Hell broke loose, and everyone was fighting. The barkeeper simply sighed and cleaned bottles. The MPs would be here soon enough.  
  
Kurz dodged a lunge made by a drunken Texan, and tripped him. Kurz conked him with an empty bottle for new measure. Mao was simply drinking and enjoying the spectacle. Whenever someone would want to fight, she'd show them her gun. They'd find easier targets in here than her.  
  
Damek knocked over a poker game table, and found a chair he could use against Kurz. He charged Kurz, and swung the chair in a downward arc. It broke apart on the unfortunate Sergeant's head, and Kurz blacked out momentarily.  
  
Damek was about to beat Kurz to a pulp, when a snap kick from Melissa knocked him out cold.  
  
"Five O! Everybody scramble Five O!" The American who had the Sam Adams had been keeping watch.  
  
The Military Police grimly strode in to the bar, and were promptly knocked down by the stampede of enlisted men and women.  
  
The remaining few blocked off corridors and exits from the central area where the crew quarters led to the bar.  
  
Melissa was dragging Kurz away when an MP stopped her.  
  
"Ma'am I'm afraid you and the Sergeant are going to have spend the night in the Brig" He had a scared look on his face.  
  
"BRIG? BRIG? I was the one who dragged him outta this fight, and I'll discipline him. I'm his NCO Damnit! I'll handle it. You folks are around for occasions when superior officers are unaware of these happenings. Now lemme into my quarters!"  
  
The MP complied, and Melissa and Kurz collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Hey Kurz?" Melissa had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Uwha?" Kurz looked groggy and his eyes were glassy.  
  
"Good Job. You stood up for me, Sousuke, Tessa, and most importantly, yourself. But I ain't letting you off easy. We never finished our drinking contest..."


	5. Confessions: Melissa

Authors Note: People are begging me to update eh? I'm doing research for the story. Which is not limited to...reading historical novels, and that sort of stuff, and research of locales, and other things. I didn't make up those clubs Kurz mentioned in Chapter 2, same thing with the beer. I am indebted to the reviewers, but sometimes I get a bit disenchanted with myself. In those instances reviews are the ultimate remedy. I'm really trying to make this seem plausible. So I'm going a little slow, because I have no idea what I'm doing, (in addition I'm trying not to screw up the romance...). The events in this story will funnel into the next installment, which will be much darker in tone and events (nobody significant dies...I think). I want to make 4 errors clear: 1st and most significant, I've been spelling Kurz's name wrong. It isn't Kurtz, its Kurz. 2nd Melissa is actually his CO and not his NCO, Sergeant Majors are COs, Kurz was born in Edogawa, not Wiesbaden, and Melissa is actually 26 not 25.  
  
If perchance any person had stumbled into Melissa's quarters in the morning after the bar-fight that had obliterated the bar, or rather everything but the bar, everything would have seemed ordinary at first glance. Large numbers of cigarette butts in the ashtray, a colossal pile of empties thrown haphazardly into a wire cage; more suited storing poker chips than aluminum longnecks. The bedding disheveled and vomit collecting in a trash can, directly outside the head, and usual similarities ended there.  
  
Sheets covered two roughly humanoid outlines, meshed closely together and sprawled out on the floor.  
  
At a predetermined time each day (usually 600 hours), the lights were automatically switched on in all of the quarters of the TDD-1 which were not part of the night shift duty roster.  
  
Melissa awoke to stabbing pain in her head, and twin beams of agony near her forehead. She struggled to open her eyes, reluctantly the muscles complied with the order, but the entire process was like opening a rusty gate: painfully slow. In this case pain was used in literal sense. Arising like some zombie from the grave, knees bent and back hunched, she groggily stomped over to the panel that controlled illumination in her room, and slid both sliders down. She then stumbled back over to her sleeping area, and hit the ground. It was strangely padded in some areas and moving up and down.  
  
The engineers must have done some upgrades to the flooring, she thought to herself. This flooring was warm, padded, and cuddly. She snuggled closer to it, throwing her arms around its raised surface. Lulled by its rhythmic rising and falling, Melissa fell asleep quickly.  
  
The "raised flooring" was in fact Sergeant Weber. He was having the best dream he could in the situation.  
  
He was on the beach, just drinking a beer, and sunning himself. All was peaceful, and he was content, but not happy. As he was falling asleep, a figure was walking along the beach. He groused to himself, this was supposed to be deserted, where he could simply relax. As the figure came closer he recognized it. Only one person could wear a lime-green bikini like that, and do it justice: Melissa. He rubbed his eyes to make completely sure of the reality of this bewitching mirage. She was coming closer, hips swaying and a foxy smile on her face. Had he not kept his composure of being a gibbering mush, his eyes would have rolled into the back of his head from the sheer glee of this encounter. She wrapped her arms around him, and brought her face to his ear.  
  
"Remember this Kurz; The longest journey you will ever take is the 18 inches from your head to your heart." His dream-Melissa had said. This had turned out to be disappointing; as he reached for the strings that held her Bikini in place...he awoke.  
  
Melissa did have her arms around his neck, and was using his shoulder as a pillow, with a content look on her face. He had hit the big time! He looked to see her nak-DAMNIT, she had clothes on, and so did he for that matter. At the very same time, he realized he was not in his own quarters.  
  
'_If I can think straight, I will treasure this moment. At least until something better comes along_.' He fervently hoped something better came along.  
  
One last proverb came into his mind before his head split. 'There are better things in life than alcohol, but alcohol makes up for not having them.'  
  
Kurz was then engulfed by twin spires of pain. One was rising from his head, pulsing with a throbbing pain in every region of his skull. The other came from his back; apparently sleeping on the floor had done wonders. Wonders for the pain carrying neurons that is, it was not everywhere, and was at the boundary where his shirt met his pants. About right where he kept his waist holster, his right arm inched closer to removing the offending object. With one fluid motion, similar to a bear snagging a salmon, he loosed his SIG P210 from its holster and flipped it onto the couch.  
  
Exhausted from such a simple motion, he tried not to focus on his hangover and tried to remember what happened. 'I was having a drinking contest with Melissa? Yeah, that's it and we had been marking whenever we had started a new bottle. I can't remember who won though.' His memory only was worth so much in the alcohol induced fog his mind was lost in.  
  
The pain was getting to him and so he tried to focus on the rather pleasant sensation of personal contact between Melissa and him. Before she woke up, he'd try to remember every contour, every part, and memorize the features on her face, because chances were he'd never see this combination again. She was warm, and Kurz brushed a lock of hair that fallen in front of her face.  
  
_'Why so tender Kurz? Trying to forget about Lorelei? Your real girlfriend? Are you that cruel to both of these women?'  
  
'What part of the hellhole I call my mind did you crawl out of? Nobody invited you to my little slice of paradise, and to interrupt and harangue my thoughts. Just where did you come from?'  
  
'The little used part of your brain you call a conscience'  
  
'That much is apparent, and I still didn't invite you to this peaceful moment. Something you haven't been able to let me have.'  
  
'Ah but Kurz you can't not invite yourself. Why are you even trying to have a relationship here, on this ship with your CO? Lorelei is waiting for you when you can finally get yourself and her out of debt.'  
  
'That relationship is basically over! She dumped me in the motherfucking hospital last time I visited! She said she didn't want to be unfair to me and her, and she wanted someone closer. Besides she's doing fine with that doctor she decided to get involved with, after she got discharged from the Hospital.'  
  
'She said she was sorry about that, and she broke up with the guy 6 months after her discharge, she would have said if she was involved with someone else. You do remember that too, don't you? Can't you for once not be self serving, and observe the actions of others?'  
  
'Lorelei can just go find another guy to go crawling to. At least this way I'll actually see my girlfriend. Instead of seeing her twice a fucking year! Besides, I do have feelings for Melissa! I've said that to her already, only in terms that make me look like an oaf'  
  
'The fact that you were responsible for Lorelei's injuries doesn't even make you feel guilty? Because of you, that tetrodotoxin got into her system, and she suffered a reaction while you two were skiing, and collapsed. That tree she plowed into broke her back! You did the just thing in paying for research and implementation of that nerve knit, but the least you can do is comfort her. She wanted comfort, and she was alone, did you expect her to just wait for you?'  
  
'Damnit, she wouldn't have been able to fuck that doctor, much less kiss him without the hell I've gone through for her! I wasn't hungry, and the guy was a certified chef!'  
  
'But it was only a sample, and you actually liked puffer-fish, so why did you let her try it? You know the dangers of puffer-fish, and she didn't.'  
  
'It was an honest god-rotting mistake and no matter what my guilt tells me that's the truth!'  
  
'But don't you feel responsible, and aren't you cheating on her? You're probably hurting Melissa more, seeing as you're using her as a temporary crutch and heat sink. You selfish bastard, you don't want to be alone, and you didn't when you went back home to Weisbaden alone. So you charmed your way into the heart of a girl, and now you're going to leave her, after all you've been through!'  
_  
"Get the **HELL** out of **MY MIND**!" Kurz's cry had a desperate tone to it.  
  
Melissa awoke for the 2nd time that day, this time to a harsh scream. One that was very familiar...  
  
She sat bolt upright, and realized that she had been sleeping near Kurz; she gave a quick survey of her room, and then checked herself. Kurz had done nothing, which was unlike him. She had half expected him to try and sneak something, but he had done nothing.  
  
'_It's not like I had any reason to suspect that he wouldn't. But he didn't and I'm glad he didn't. It would have ruined any hope I had for the guy_.'  
  
"Sure you aren't gay Kurz? You scream pretty loud for someone who realizes they have a beautiful woman on top of them."  
  
"Errr...No Melissa, but who won the contest?" Kurz managed to slip out.  
  
"From the looks of it," she looked at the dashes and diagonal lines that marked completed beers, "You won by five beers before you conked out. Not bad, although you better choose your favor carefully. 23 to 28, say Kurz you got more backbone that even I thought. Ole Sousuke would prolly agree, but seeing as he's been turned to mush by Kaname I can't trust his judgment." Melissa smoothly concluded.  
  
"It's the first drop that destroys you, there's no harm at all in the last. The Irish know as much about drinking as we Germans do brewing." Kurz remarked.  
  
Melissa abruptly got up, flicked on the lights and pulled something from her personal fridge.  
  
She had two glasses, and handed one to Kurz. It plopped and fizzed, and smelled vaguely like Seltzer Water.  
  
"Here Kurzie, Take this for your hangover. I've got plenty left, so drink it all. Bottoms Up"  
  
"How about a toast Melissa?" He had a hopeful look, which momentarily flickered over his pain ridden face.  
  
"Why the hell not? I've never seen an idiot be so formal about a hangover. " Melissa was only joking about the idiot part. She usually was, but sometimes Kurz deserved that designation.  
  
"Alright, to idiots and their COs, past, present, and future. May each be better than the one that came before it." Kurz had no idea why he said that, but it had seemed fitting.  
  
"To idiots and their COs." They clinked glasses and both downed their drink, coughing on the way down, the taste was revolting, but the relief was anything but. The toast was rather poignant for Melissa, and she shed a few tears.  
  
"Melissa, What did I do now? We never did get to talk, you wanna go first?" Kurz was becoming more perceptive as days went on, plus he didn't want to invite his conscience back into the fray.  
  
"You did nothing Kurz. I guess I should begin where you will. I was born in Brooklyn as you might know."  
  
"Certainly explains your way of doing things, and Gung-Ho attitude." Kurz cracked. Melissa calmly drew her pistol, and pointed at the German's head.  
  
"Wanna hear me pour my heart or not? I'm not gonna take wisecracks on my childhood from my friends, and tolerate it." Melissa was all business, and Kurz got the idea, rather quickly.  
  
The moment that passed between them was strongly akin to that of when the Finns and the Russians fought over the Mannerheim line. You had to acknowledge when you were beat, or both parties would suffer. Kurz did the right thing.  
  
"It was inconsiderate of me, I'm sorry." Motivation was aplenty, seeing as a gun was pointed at his head.  
  
Melissa continued, resolute to tell this story to a friend. '_It needs to be told anyway, someone else needs to hear it, Kurz is just the guy. He's also the only one besides Sousuke and Tessa I'd tell it to._'  
  
"Being born in Chinatown, my family was associated with the Jung Ha Triad. My father was a Jung Ha enforcer, and my brothers had no smallest brother to pass knowledge unto, so I became somewhat of a tomboy. An extremely good looking tomboy, which later caused me some grief. My friends and I were lucky to survive 2 months together. They were usually deported or vanished, because the Triad viewed them as failures. Most of the Chinese that came over were illegals. My parents were lucky, and were nationalized citizens." Melissa paused and waited for any comments from the usually garrulous Kurz. There were none, he had a rather intense look on his face, and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Eventually I turned 18 and was pursued quite aggressively by suitors, and Triad officials. I shucked them all off, I had no interest in hustlers or shallow assholes at this point. The last straw was one of them demanded I be a 'working girl' of his. You can imagine the consequences. I shot him, and castrated the bastard. This didn't endear me to his associates, who tried to murder my parents as revenge. My brothers and I lead a NYPD taskforce to the Headquarters of the Jung Ha. Anyone who had a grudge against us was in that building, and we wiped 'em all out. My brothers became employed in the NYPD as consultants, and instructors. It fit them, they had been teaching combat ever since I could walk. My parents moved to White Plains, and enjoyed the solitude that was there. I lacking a community or place to go joined the Marines. I hoped that they would serve as my new family. My parents disapproved of my methods, and were disappointed I was not the proper Chinese daughter, and my brothers eventually got involved in their work. We sort of drifted apart." She paused again, to gather her thoughts and to the next and most painful part of her story.  
  
"Believe Melissa, I can sympathize with having no family, or not being close enough." Kurz remarked. '_More than you'll ever know, Kurz Weber has been a loner_.'  
  
"The hard part was mail call for the recruits. Everyone else got something from home in my barracks. I was one of the few who didn't. It was a real heartbreaker hearing people talk about their families, and then asking me. I mostly ignored them, or gave them some BS answer. I was too prideful to tell the truth. After the joke they called basic training, I was actually transferred to a men's combat unit. I was inundated. When you've got hormonally driven men around, hitting on you, you sort of develop a keep away nature. Any kind of flirtatious attempt is met with a fist or some cold words. It sorta carried over into Mithril, and I'd like to apologize for some of the more unprovoked smacks I've given you."  
  
"Not a problem." was all Kurz said in reply.  
  
"One of the many things I did well in Basic Training was get into trouble. I was hotheaded, cocksure, and skilled. My instructors quickly gave me challenging stuff and leadership opportunities. It helped my maturity level greatly being in command. I felt a huge sense of responsibility, and it helped more than I admit sometimes. Although they were not happy about me hot-wiring an APC from the motor pool, to use in a supposedly infantry exercise. I didn't feel like crossing barbed wired that day, so I did for the next 3. The guys respected me after that, left me alone too: didn't wanna associate with someone who pissed the brass off. "  
  
"Anyway, I had vehicle skills unparalleled in boots, so they decided to include me in the power armor test program. Sorta the little brother to the Arm Slave, no black technology, it was more like an Exo-suit than anything. Pretty effective too, States has been pretty vigilant in guarding its tech though, only sharing it with Israel and other NATO nations. Haven't been in one of those things since systems testing, so when the next upgrade to the M-6 came out, I signed up to be a test pilot. Got some valuable experience there, and requested a transfer to a Commando/M-6 squadron. I was accepted, and I met Joseph Drake, The stupid bastard."  
  
Melissa stopped to wipe some tears away, but Kurz proffered a handkerchief instead. She took it gratefully. _Since when was Kurz so openly sympathetic and understanding_?  
  
"Melissa, I may be a bit of a flirt, but I know when to shut-up and respect someone. This drake guy still around? I need to track him down compare notes, and then beat him up." Kurz was being the friendly lecher, again. He winced, that probably was not the right thing to say.  
  
"You wouldn't need to compare notes much Kurz. He had an approach that was pretty similar. Instead of being insulting, he was a complete gentleman. He never went to fast for me to handle, and was very understanding. I fell in love with him. I was the cool and composed one, and he was full of passion and zest. He was dogged in his pursuit of me. I must have turned him down 20 times, before I finally relented. He made me loosen up a little, come out of shell y'know? It was one of the reasons I cared so much about the guy. I might have been content without him, but I wasn't happy. We experienced so much together, just normal relationship things, that I had never done. I thought it was a match made in heaven; until Iran."  
  
Kurz remained deep in thought. Melissa was a little restrained, but she could let go and have fun.  
  
"He snapped in Iran. It was a search and destroy mission, in exchange for intelligence from the Israelis, we'd run S&D on those targets. One of these was a radical Iranian cleric who stirring up trouble in Turkey, and a city about 50 miles east of Tehran was his home-base. We had to eliminate him, his supporters, and his successors. Joseph and I were paired together for this mission, and when he saw children with AKs and RPGs he started babbling about his family in Poland. He instinctively wiped that group of young suicide soldiers out, and never came out of the hole the alcohol dragged him into." Melissa looked pensive.  
  
"He had barely escaped genocide at the hands of Anti-Jewish fanatics. He got lucky; He was at a Rammstein concert. The soviets were looking for enemies of state, and had every Jew in his city executed. He was one of the few survivors. His entire family was killed, like Sousuke's." Melissa paused. "Only he handled it better than Sousuke. Sousuke just let his humanity fall into disrepair, and it's now finally coming out. Joseph kept his emotions and feelings intact. Only he was an alcoholic when he needed to forget what happened. This ended up ruining the both of us." Melissa looked like she was ready to break down for an instant. She quickly shoved the pain away, and saw Kurz had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Look Sis, You can stop anytime you want. Besides I don't want my overactive imagination to start to dream of cliché possibilities although pleasant, would be inappropriate." Kurz was telling the truth. '_In the movies after this sort of talk, the characters would comfort each other and have hot sex! Yah!_'  
  
"We were in Tibet, running a commando mission to capture the infrastructure of a Chi-Comm base. We needed to hit the communications tower, ammo depot, and the motor pool. Then we could help a border town effectively declare independence. With the supplies from the base, it could have held out long enough for international aid. The Chinese would have folded, and Tibet might have taken a step closer to becoming a free nation." She paused and began to shudder. Kurz became very concerned. Melissa was the veritable rock, and was even more imperturbable than Sousuke.  
  
"Joseph had nightmares before the mission. A pal had unwittingly put Feuer Frei on over the loudspeakers. Combined with memories of the Rammstein concert, and the lyrics message, Joseph was severely shaken up." Kurz had heard this song, he thought of the song as Melissa continued.  
  
_Whoever knows pain is dangerous  
  
from the fire that burns the soul  
  
bang bang  
  
the burned child is dangerous  
  
with fire that separates from the life  
  
a hot cry  
  
bang bang  
  
Open fire!  
  
Your happiness  
  
is not my happiness  
  
it is my misery  
_  
  
"I had to comfort him that night before the Mission. I loved the man, and couldn't stand to see him like that, and Joseph was integral to that mission, he and I each had command of a platoon, and he was demolitions. The mission was proceeding as planned until our CO got hit by a sniper's bullet. We were all wearing NVGs and Joseph in his drunken haze, ran out to confront the man. He was noticed and mortar fire ripped our squad. I was lucky, as I was leading the platoon away because Joseph blew away our position. I was the only survivor of that platoon. I managed to save Joseph and drag him outta there. Then it came time for the debriefing and court martial. I couldn't let Joseph take the fall for what happened. It would make him a husk of what he once was. I...I...loved him too much for that. So I said I assumed command and ordered Joseph out to get rid of the sniper. That lie earned me a dishonorable discharge. And then...Joseph scorned me...the goddamn fool believed my testimony, and was too goddamn drunk to know the difference. So I chucked out that period of my life, and made a vow, never to lose any men due to command negligence again. That's why I was desperate to rescue you and Sousuke in Khanka. I couldn't let you two die Damnit!"

Melissa started shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. This was a tumultuous period in her life, obviously one which had influenced her future actions and behaviors.  
  
Kurz grasped that Melissa needed comfort, and the only thing that mattered was to alleviate her sorrow. He hugged her to himself and let her tears flow, all the while whispering comforting words into her ear. Kurz had his arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, and had let her cry unto his shoulder. He moved gently as if one might rock a child. She continued to clutch at him as if he was the only thing there. He moved his right arm up, and ran his fingers through her hair unconsciously. All of this was unconscious for Kurz, none of this was planned, and he found himself reacting in manners he thought he never could. He also found he cared for Melissa a lot more than even he had thought.  
  
'_Guess I should give myself more credit. The great Kurz Weber can be more than a lecher eh?_'  
  
As he thought that, his hand started to creep towards Melissa's absolutely sublime rear. He was on the verge of pinching it, when he found himself thrown across the room and landed on his head with a thud. With a rather surprised expression on his face, he managed to squeak out. "Sorry Sis"  
  
Melissa wiped her face, and snuffed. She her eyes were still puffy and red from her crying but she had a grateful smile on her face.  
  
"I should thank you Weber. Not only did you comfort me in my time of weakness, but you shocked me back into reality. For that I won't beat you to a pulp." Melissa glared at the dumbfounded sergeant.  
  
'_Melissa looks so different when I'm upside down. I can see more of her cleavage!'_ Kurz mused and remembered he needed to close his jaw, before Melissa did it for him.  
  
He did, and righted himself, with his knees crossed. He wondered if Melissa was going to ask him to tell_ his_ side of the story.  
  
"So Sergeant Weber...I would like to hear your side of the story now. Please indulge me..."  
  
He began haltingly "It all started with a bureaucratic mix-up when my father moved to Edogawa..."  
  
Author's Note: I'll get to Kurz's story soon enough. I just had to truncate this chapter. It was getting pretty long, and I had finished the first part. For those of you who really wanted to have the next chapter. It would have been done by Friday, but I went over to a LAN party, and then got sick, so I slept all of yesterday and most of today. I needed to catch up on sleep. I changed my formatting slightly. Thoughts are now all in Italics, and empathsis is in Italics also. Lemme know if it works.


	6. Confessions: Kurz

Kurz disentangled himself from the blanket he had been using, and walked over to the couch. After putting his feet on the "coffee table" he swept his legs across it, and knocked off approximately 15 beer cans.  
  
"You were saying?" Melissa had an impatient edge to her voice. He was stalling, and doing particularly well at it. This was reminding her of the phone taps on one Kaname Chidori; in regards to whenever Sousuke was mentioned in regards to a relationship. _  
  
'It was a nice perspective on the gal that Sousuke is in love with, whether either of them will admit it or not.'_   
  
A loud cough brought her attention to the present.  
  
"Ahem, Melissa, would you mind listening?" Her normally jocund subordinate bore a sphinxlike expression. Unreadable, and until now, closemouthed about his upbringing, Melissa had finally cracked the "Mannerheim Line" as she so deemed his unwillingness to talk about his past, and like the Soviets before her; Melissa had crushed the zigzagging fortification, with heavy artillery. She had brought out the big guns, including her own past. Not quite the 300,000 shells the Soviets used on the first day, but close enough.  
  
"My father was the international rep for Krupp ATLAS Elektronik organization. He was on an extended tour there, basically to help with the integration process. Previously Krupp Japan had been the subsidiary of Fried, Krupp Essen which was in the business of iron and steel making and processing. When ATLAS decided to make the switchover from metals to marine electronics, they sent my father to smooth it over. As a result of his work in Japan, SAM electronics was created." From his tone it was clear Kurz did not think much of his father.  
  
"I was born in Wiesbaden, but shortly after that my father had to transfer his operations to Kobe. It was the heart of the shipbuilding district and pretty important port. So when I wasn't even a year old, I had dual citizenship. Because of an error on the translator's part, he assumed I was born in Japan, I practically was. 2 months in Germany before my father and I left for Japan." Kurz appeared comfortable that he had left his mother completely out of the picture.  
  
Melissa decided to hold a little on the question about that. It was inconsequential for now.  
  
"Why wasn't I living Kobe right? Edogawa had some of the best German and English speakers around, so my father entrusted me to them, so I could learn both from native speakers that were in the area. So I spent more time under the care of tutors and friends, than under the care of my own father." Kurz sounded bitter, derision permeated his tone.  
  
"They were actually pretty good to a spoiled brat like me. Some pipsqueak cursed at them in three languages, and then clumsily tried to apologize. My English teacher was the wife of the one of American transport pilots at the base at Yokota. In addition to teaching me English, she was very motherly towards me, I don't know why, could have been pity, instinct, or something else." Pausing only to catch his breath and gather his thoughts, Kurz plowed on through his history.  
  
"I actually owe my dad my talents in marksmanship. First he became good friends with Lt. Culler, the husband of my English teacher, and then convinced him to take us to the range at the base. It might have been a little out of regulations, but that's why my dad talked to the German Consulate about it. The head of it talked to the American Embassy, and decided it wasn't worth making a fuss about, something about 'promoting NATO unity'. I was 6 at the time, and did well for someone with my age and experience. This is to say, I didn't shoot anyone or anything off. Then what would have Mithril done without the esteemed Kurz Weber eh?" He cracked a sarcastic smile, and then let it grow into a smirk.  
  
"Because of that, I was allowed to shoot at the range, except when they were running drills or there were a large majority of base personnel there. Most of the barge fliers could shoot pretty well. So I learned little tricks from all of them. Some weapons I can just shoot better with iron sights, rather than using a scope, cause of the tricks I learned. Course, it could just be familiarity." He shrugged and rummaged around for a full bottle.  
  
"That explains how you learned to shoot, but you had to have done something else right? You don't learn to shoot flipping coins at a US range." This was merely a matter of curiosity for Melissa, which could lead to further cracks in the dam.  
  
"Melissa I never did ask this question, but why do you care? I mean it's nice and all, but why? I'm not a superior, or someone you'll be fighting, and I'm guessing you're not doing this for the pshrinks. So why?" He remained stoic.  
  
Melissa was caught off guard with this question, but quickly recovered. The ferocity of her own reply stunned her.  
  
"Are you that stupid Weber? Standard military protocol, I want to know what makes you tick so I can motivate and command you better. Knowing about your past just gives more barbs to throw at you, and allows me to determine how I can best be your CO. It helps to know so I can either send you in or hold you based on how you'll react. If you thought anything otherwise, you're a bigger fool than even I thought." Her expression softened after this fusillade.  
  
_Can't let this idiot think I'm softening towards him. I'm his CO and he'd just take it the wrong way. Besides I don't need a relationship, I joined Mithril to help people and make money, not to date German Sergeants 6 years my junior. Kurz is a good guy, but from what I know of him, his perversion overrides any sense of decency he has. His girlfriend must be pretty tolerant.  
  
Don't kid yourself, Mao. You know you joined Mithril for 3 reasons; to help people, to find a new family, and to forget about Joseph. You've done your share of killing for the corps, and Mithril was supposed to be your white knight idea. You can't go get involved in another combat relationship, even if you like the guy, don't even think about it. It just gets in the way. Emotional baggage is not what you need to command these men. Then you'll be blind and too concerned to save the guys who you aren't in love with. Why am I talking about Kurz in reference to dates, and love? Love of beer maybe, but Kurz and I don't have that kind of relationship. Not even close.  
  
Really now Melissa? How can you be so sure? You got mad at him when he was flirting with Kyouko and Kaname.  
  
That was unprofessional and sick, he's robbing the cradle!  
  
He was 19 for chrissake! That's 3 years difference in age, what's so wrong with that? Is it because you didn't want him to flirt with other girls? Yet saying crude sexual comments to you is okay? That's even worse...Yet he just gets called a stupid bastard, he's perverted around other women, and he gets knocked around?  
  
He can't act perverted with anyone under my watch. It's unbecoming and an insult to Mithril.  
  
When he's undercover he can't exactly disgrace Mithril's name can he? Think about it, for a minute, how many suave 20 year olds do you know? How elegant are they in expressing their affections? Kurz has been better than most, and yet you hold him to high standards. Why? Most guys you'd brush it off, yet with Kurz you find it disappointing. Could it be that you like him, as more than a comrade? You shove him away because you don't want to find out what will happen?  
  
Of course not! Kurz and I? That's impossible! No way in hell he and I could have something together! That'd be on the order of Sousuke...caring about something other than his mission...  
  
Odds don't seem so bleak when you factor in Sousuke's growth. Admit it, you like him more than you let on, you care about the idiot playboy. Why else would you have tolerated him, after he groped you like that?  
  
Because he's the best marksman I've ever seen.  
  
That might be true, but the only reason he and Sousuke even made the cut is because they volunteered for something over their heads and performed admirably. You still took them didn't you? You admired that. Plus you clocked him well enough he'd never try it again. Remember he's tried with Kaname too. Plus you could have taken him out easily, but you didn't.  
  
I don't like him like that! He's a good soldier and a decent friend and that's ALL!  
  
Would you let a decent friend hold you in your fucking underwear while the TDD-1 was under mutiny? One with perverted tendencies? C'mon Mao, you got to stop denying your feelings.  
  
ALRIGHT ALREADY! I like him, more than a comrade. He's charming in a bizarre way, and usually means well, but he's a pervert...  
  
That's done some good things in his life, and serves a noble cause. Plus that can be fixed, or you can fix him!_  
  
Melissa snapped out her dialogue and her consciousness broke the surface of reality. She looked at Kurz, whose brows were furrowed in thought. It was an expression that she had not seen before...  
_  
Obviously she didn't mean everything she said. Still was a great way to tell me off. Well Kurz, You've always tested the limits, and you might as well test the limits of her patience and temper. She throws facts my way...I'll have them snap right back._  
  
"Since when have you ever been for Military protocol? The self proclaimed rebel decides to throw the book at me? I know one thing, and it's you never use regs unless you don't feel like answering something from the lower ranks. What's the matter Melissa? Afraid you actually care about your squad- mates? Do you long for the days in Khanka when you left us to dry, and then took part in a split second rescue to salvage your credibility in our eyes?" Kurz was livid, and he was glowering at Melissa's statement.  
  
Melissa did the only thing she could think of at the moment that would best resolve the situation. She grabbed him by his collar and knocked him against the wall. Kurz grimaced. She just couldn't knock him into a flat section of the wall; instead she had to throw him into where the fire extinguisher was placed.  
  
_I tested the limits of her temper all right. She does care a lot more than I thought.  
_  
"Don't ever think that I left you behind voluntarily!" Her voice had a drilling edge to it as she stressed each word.  
  
"I already told you I _couldn't_ leave you to die. Get these facts through your skull Sergeant Weber. I am your CO, I care about the lives of my men, and I don't need to be questioned on my actions by my men!"  
  
This particular scene was reminiscent of when the Minotaur corned Theseus. Only this time, poor Theseus was unarmed and ill prepared. The anger faded from her face quickly, seeing as Kurz's had been properly told off, she then sauntered over to her chair, and left Kurz to sit back down on the couch.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by myself" sarcasm dripped from that sentence.  
  
"Around when I was 8 Lt. Culler got promoted and was transferred elsewhere, and my German tutor was strictly scholarly. So my father began to take me to Kobe more. On business trips, to meet with associates, and generally to spend time with me. Those trips earned me several things, and I got into even more trouble than even Sousuke could." Kurz looked serious obviously these weren't exactly happy times.  
  
"When I was 9 I got into a real mess involving business negotiations. It turns out that the business had been hampered by Yakuza tampering. They were demanding protection money, hassling workers, and generally putting a damper on the business. My father along with several local reps and their bodyguards went to talk with them. I tagged along and brought my Walther P88. My father had been so impressed with my shooting, he bought it for me. He told me not to bring it, but I of course didn't comply. The whole mess involving my gun made me into the Icarus of SAM Electronics." Melissa had a cagey look on her face, and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"As luck would have it, I got bored of these adult talks and went outside. I left the mansion with the Yakuza's permission, and wandered off into some side alley. Some teenage punks had bought a pistol from one of the local fences and were shooting cans that were placed on a fence. They nearly had knocked out some windows and generally having a great time. Being the innocent kid, I asked if I could join in. Of course I was laughed at until I knocked down all 7 cans and had still 8 rounds left. I don't know what they were more surprised at; that I knocked down all of the cans, or that I had a gun."  
  
"Either way they were quite surprised to have a pint-sized marksman make them look bad. Following street code, I was challenged to shooting match, by their abashed leader to hit all 15 cans without reloading. He was allowed a reload, because he was carrying a Tokarev TT with only 8 rounds. In the contest I managed to knock down 12 cans and their leader around 8. Needless to say, these dilettantes were not pleased with their leader's defeat by the great Kurz Weber. Having run out of ammunition, I was stuck. I couldn't defend myself, and was expected to get pounded. I might have been if I hadn't agreed to accompany them on some simple vandalism. Throwing bricks into windows and the like, just stuff stupid kids do." He looked at the walls of Melissa's quarters, with various calendars, and letters, and artwork from orphanages she had visited.  
  
"We ended up sneaking into the Ashiya district by sheer luck. We had arrived when the guards were changing, and this allowed us to sneak through the fence. We were all skinny enough. Being a rather ambitious group of young punks, we picked the biggest house we could to brick. The leader threw his brick first, and it fell short. I couldn't contain my laughter, so I had to go next. Two things went wrong when I threw that brick. First I was throwing it at the Yakuza enclave where my father was negotiating, and my brick went through the window. It hit the Senior Yakuza in the head. Nearly gave the poor guy an aneurysm and once the guards fanned out and found us. Well...Let's just say they thought I was a corporate child assassin. If my father hadn't kept his cool, the Yakuza would have killed both of us." His boots continued to rest on the battered ammunition that served Melissa as a coffee table.   
  
"Needless to say, the Yakuza actually stepped up their efforts to halt SAM Electronics. My father had a death warrant on his head if he ever returned to Ashiya district with me again. He wasn't exactly pleased. At least he didn't find the Walther 88 I had brought. Over the next few years my dad and I went back to Kobe on weekends. Since I was prohibited from hanging out with him, I hung out with the punks that I had met that night we bricked the house of the Yakuza. I never could figure out how they picked up so many chicks, after all I do the same as them to show that I like a girl...They were rude, crude, and perverted, and the chicks actually liked them. It hasn't ever worked for me...Of course there was a 3 year difference, so while they were putting on the moves, I was gawking. Apparently I missed the most important part of their lessons." He had an innocent look on his face,  
  
"Obviously so Kurz, it seems you missed the entire lesson." Melissa remarked acidly. She took a long drag on her cigarette.  
  
"It could be some of the techniques only work in Japan and Italy..." He winked at her.  
  
"I honed my marksmanship hanging with those guys. Various contests, that our street gang entered, we won hands down, even with Yakuza competing. This punk Gai-Jin beat 'em all, and wasn't exactly the typical foreigner. I grew up in Japan, so I understand the Japanese. It's all about saving face, so usually other groups were awarded primary winnings, and the challenged us again, in a head to head. That's where stuff got difficult. I'd have to insane things like shoot the targets standing on my head, shoot them with the gun in between my legs, and shoot with my off hand. The targets were even more bizarre than the positions they made me shoot in. I remember shooting at numbers on a clock-tower, street signs so they'd make a new word, signs on particular parts of the kanji, chain links, neon lights, street lamps, blowing the locks off parking meters, through the suit of an ace, buttons off trench-coats, and the hardest was hitting coins flipping through the air. It's really no wonder I can shoot because of all those insane challenges they heaped on me, so I'd lose." Kurz was absentmindedly juggling 3 beer bottles while he told this story.  
  
"Anyway, around when I was 13 my dad decided to ship me home to Wiesbaden. Something about 'Being a true German and all that', I arrived alone, and lived alone." It came out in a flat monotone. He tried to melt into the couch.  
  
"Kurz, I've been meaning to ask to you this...Whatever happened to your mother?" Melissa looked at him with concern showing through.  
  
"Oh my mother? She worked at the American Embassy. She was an aide to one of the senior diplomats. She met my father while skiing in the Alps. Apparently they liked each other enough, and were going to get married after I was born. My mom was transferred to the embassy in Russia right before my dad moved. My dad did not want me growing up in an enemy country, and my mother was fine with that. When I came home to Weisbaden she was overjoyed to see me, but because of her promotion in the Diplomatic service, rarely had time to spend with me. The best memories I had of her were those at the State Dinners. She sure was a good diplomat, and was loose on the reins unlike my dad. Only problem was, I never really felt that she was around enough to actually be a mother towards me. Our relationship was rather...distant." He had a vacant look in his eyes.  
  
"On one of my more memorable jaunts around Weisbaden, I tried to sneak into the Parkcafe bar, when my 16 birthday was 2 weeks away. I wasn't stopped by a bouncer, but I was stopped by a teenage waitress, she gently turned me away from the bar, and told me to come back in two weeks. Then she'd make sure I got the best service available, and she winked. Being an idiot, I didn't exactly get the innuendo. If there was ever a more pathetic sight, I can't find it, me ogling her all the while standing openmouthed was apparently enough to make her think I was cute. Her name was Lorelei..."  
  
Melissa had seen Kurz look this way twice. When Gauron was apparently killed, and when he found about the "Run around the base naked" contest. It was an expression that seemed more appropriate now.  
  
"I visited everyday of those two weeks after her shift, and we got to know each other better. I still don't know why she even bothered to talk to me. Maybe because I was persistent or maybe because my stumbling was so pathetic it was cute. She wasn't the stereotypical German beauty exactly, but she sure was pretty. She had brown hair, and the most gorgeous set of brown eyes you've ever seen." At the beginning of the latter part of the statement Melissa had dropped her beer, and then regained composure. Kurz was looking wistful, the emotion worming into his expression, when he had begun to talk about Lorelei.  
  
"It was interesting, getting acclimated to western culture again; remembering that the women aren't exactly doormats and are more aggressive. It might have endeared me to Lorelei, I'm not really sure. Most chicks would slap me if I made such a blatant come on, but perhaps..." He let the sentence trail off.  
  
"She saw something in you that others didn't. She was flattered by the attention, and it must have just seemed to be cute, because it was from a guy like you, someone with an earnest look on his face, someone who was just looking for a relationship or a friend. She must have been pretty compassionate." Melissa finished it for him.  
  
"Truer words never spoken, Sergeant Major, You'd laugh if you heard what I said to her at times, either that or slug me. I clung to her like a child does his mother. It wasn't the lost puppy act either, but getting to see her was the highlight of my day for those two weeks. She always had something nice to say, and actually thought I was funny. Guess humor doesn't cross the Atlantic does it Sis?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Melissa just sighed and waved her hand for the idiotic Kraut to continue.  
  
"On my 16 birthday, I did come in as promised; I stayed until her shift was over, and invited her to sit with me. I don't know how I conjured up the guts to ask her that, but I did, stuttering and blushing the whole time I did it."  
  
"Did she accept your invitation Kurz?"  
  
"She did. That night was one of the best I've ever had. For once Melissa, I felt like someone cared deeply about me, how I felt, and who I was. I had never felt so attached to somebody before. Spending time with her was like a drug, and I was addicted. We sat and talked until the bar closed for the night. About everything you could think of that two teenagers would talk about. The thing was Melissa, she didn't sit across from me, and she sat next to me. Like she just wanted to be close to a friend, I was a little...nervous. It was a nice feeling. I had been wringing my hands in anxiety until she stopped me, I really had never done this sort of thing before, yet she grasped my hands in her own, and just laughed. Told me to calm down, and try to relax. I had never felt so peaceful before. It was like gravity couldn't affect me. Melissa, the weird thing was I liked everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, everything." Kurz's tone of voice suggested he was on cloud nine, at this point in his life.  
_  
Kurz was in bonafide love? Well if that doesn't take the cake. Shows he isn't just a pervert after all._  
  
"I had learned earlier that she was helping to support her family by working at the bar. She had actually promised her parents she'd be home right after her shift. Of course that didn't happen. I told her to cash her paycheck, say she worked overtime, and I was escorting her home. There are advantages of being liquid. I basically gave her 3 days pay for her "overtime work". She refused this at first, but then realized it was the only way to stay out of trouble with her dad. I walked her home, and made sure I was aptly rewarded for my "gallantry" as she put it." Kurz's countenance was unreadable.  
  
"After that, I asked her out on a real date and we became like this. Even her old man approved of it, seeing as she was hooking up with guy who was going to go places, and would treat her well. My mother says it reminded her of dad and herself. I kept that observation away from Lorelei. I already explained how I had been with a street gang, any other unsavory details I'd tell her when we weren't just starting out."  
  
"How'd she take that one? Even this Lorelei isn't that tolerant right?"  
  
"She took it at face value, considering me a dashing rogue from society. She also warned me if I did that under her watch, she'd clock me one."  
  
"Sounds like a pretty good woman to me. Why aren't you doing some plush trick shooting or diplomatic job then? The way you talk about her I'd assume you're already married."  
  
"When I was 17, I took Lorelei to the Alps to go skiing. Sort of a 1 year anniversary present for her. She and I were thinking of getting married soon, and I was planning to give a pre-engagement ring...While we were at the lodge, I took her out for lunch at a gourmet restaurant. A certified chef offered us a sample of puffer-fish. Melissa you don't want to know how I found out the guy was certified. I was stuffed, but asked Lorelei if she'd like some, and she accepted." His voice was barely audible now.  
  
"How'd you find out he was a certified chef?"  
  
"I jammed my pistol down his pants, and said I'd blow his dick off if he didn't show me certification pronto." The smug smile replaced the melancholy scowl.  
  
"Well...after lunch we decided to go skiing. That's when it happened." He paused and collected his thoughts.  
  
"The fish..." His voice was a harsh whisper "Was undercooked. Lorelei suffered a reaction to the poison while we were skiing. She went limp in front of me and slammed into the tree." His voice broke. Melissa could have sworn she heard water slosh over gravel, as the German spoke. "She fractured her neck...and she became a quadriplegic. The doctors later said it was tetrodotoxin related, apparently she lost consciousness as she went over a bump." His face was a mask of twisted agony.  
_  
Kurz thinks that's his fault? Oh god, that's a hell of a guilt complex to carry around. I understand why he's so lighthearted all of the time now...Anything to forget or push the burden out of his mind._  
  
"I still was devoted to her. As soon as she regained consciousness...I gave her the ring...she wouldn't take it...said it wouldn't be fair to me. I didn't listen and said I'd stay by her side. She really couldn't do much to stop me, and I don't think she wanted to. She just wanted what was best for us. After that, I desperately wanted her to heal, and got into some serious debt getting treatment. My mother sent me to John Hopkins University to talk to Doctor Enzo Sakeri. He was and still is a specialist in neurosurgery, and suggested a radical new treatment for her: nerve knitting. I'd have to pay some of the R&D costs, along with the actual treatment, which would rebuild and reconnect the nerves in her spine, as well has forming a stronger framework so it couldn't happen again. The total cost for me was around 7 million dollars American. 5 for research, and the other 2 for micro/nano surgery she'd have to undergo. My father's company, the US government, and the owner of the bar; who also owned a lot of other property all chipped in. They shaved around 23 million off the cost. I'm eternally grateful to all of them, because it's only 7 million instead of 30. I tried modeling for 6 months and chipped around 1 million off the cost. But I just didn't like it, It wasn't too my tastes. Lorelei was a little afraid of the impact it might have on me. So I quit.  
  
"I decided to go mercy. Put my skills to good use y'know? It was terribly lonely, and got a little...desperate. So I want to apologize for the whole incident at the training camp."  
  
"The 1st year in Mithril took 500,000 off the costs, and hopefully I can get out of debt. I think I'll stay in Mithril though."  
  
"Why? Don't you want to finally be reunited with Lorelei?" Melissa's voice was pained, She didn't want to lose her best marksman, and a good friend.  
  
"Remember that week I went binge drinking? Didn't come out of the bar for a week?"  
  
"Yeah? Why?" Melissa was intensely curious.  
  
"Lorelei...Treatment was proceeding extremely well, she had been upgraded from a paraplegic to being completely healthy. However, she had grown lonely while I was gone, and and and..." He faltered.  
  
It came out in a whisper. "She sent me a letter informing me it was over, and that I could transfer costs to the Doctor if I wished. I still cared about her, so and I wanted the money to be a rather sick reminder that she left me. Even though I had been fighting and shedding blood for her sake. It left me in ruin emotionally...and then. And then! AND THEN!" Anger dominated his face.  
  
"She said she dumped him, and wanted to get back together with me! Apparently the doc wouldn't foot the bill! She and him had some real intimate relations, and I hadn't even gotten close to doing stuff like that!" His face was clouded with rage.  
  
"I was betrayed. That's my story Melissa. Hope it gave you enough barbs to 'motivate me'. I'll see you later, I've got a date with some beer. Can I have one more of your hangover pills?"  
  
"Sure, Why not? What for exactly?"  
  
"I want to be sober before Stoneface and Highpockets debrief us, and we go back to Tokyo to help Sousuke."  
  
She handed him the pills, and took his hands in her own. Partially because she thought she should make a gesture, and it would prevent Kurz from leaving.  
  
"Listen Kurz, this makes us two of a kind. We both were betrayed by the ones we loved the most. I'm only going to say this once, so listen good. You are a good man, damn well better, than most guys women bring home. Don't forget and don't doubt it. You'll find someone, trust me."  
  
She gave him a hug, just to clarify the message. Because she was off duty the day before, she was_ not_ wearing her service uniform. Kurz's face was appropriately red, and Melissa decided it was worth whatever the pervert thought of the gesture. It allowed her to exorcise her feelings for now.  
  
He got up from the couch, and turned towards her.  
  
"Melissa?"  
  
"What's up Weber?"   
  
"Thanks. For listening, for being there, for being one of the best authority figures I've served under."  
  
"Anytime" He exited the room.  
  
"I must be crazy, but Love is ... a madness most discreet. I'm not in the mental ward yet, but I might be going there..." Melissa mused. 


	7. Gaderel

"Dust Thou Art and Unto Dust Thou Shalt Return"  
  
Genesis 2:7.  
  
The shadows were everywhere... They concealed, aided, abetted, and gave shelter to the bastard children of evil. They converged, congealed and held sway over dark council. It is said everyone has a demon lurking inside them...waiting...for the chance to entrap another soul; that shadows were merely a physical representation of this dark thread.  
  
When Lucifer and Jehovah waged a war for the destiny of humanity's souls, Beelzebub was the fallen angel's closest consultant, advising him to corrupt and seduce instead of using force or coercion. It proved fruitful, for the dark tempts more than the light. More often than not, men will let their souls be consumed with shadow...  
  
Fog...the celestial tide--blanketing the land and withdrawing from whence it came. It hides much, coating all. The great bodies entreating the lowly inhabitants beneath them...with their presence obscuring and misdirecting efforts. Unlike shadow, fog does not discriminate between dark and light; it misleads all and any who enter its domain. The intrepid, the cowardly, the soft, the foolish--all were equally ensnared.  
_  
'Shadows and Fog--they are the sustenance that keeps this unholy covenant from crumbling. That and I hold their minds in the vice-grip of perpetual fear--my pathetic sycophants. Machiavelli was right: 'If an injury has to be done to a man it should be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared.' I fear the vengeance of no man, no nation, nothing. They cower from MY vengeance. As the Fuhrer once said: 'Only force rules. Force is the first law.' The honorable Justice Deimos Sabina presiding.'_ A chuckle escaped the cowl that smothered the countenance of the pacing figure. Low and rattling, it served to unsettle more than comfort.  
  
My sentences may be harsh but I reward success. The winners live; the losers face the worst fate imaginable. They become their twisted creations, or are torn apart by their comrades. How ironic, yet how deliciously suitable.  
  
The embodiment of a python undulating through his warren, he moved through the stark corridors. He arrived at a trapezoidal entrance and placed his hand on the ID plate. His claws clicked together as he drummed them across the transparent surface. The wide-beam laser swept across his palm and he waited.  
  
"Confirmed as Lord Sabina; please enter," a pleasant though emotionless female voice announced.  
  
Sabina entered the briefing room, taking his seat at the head of the table. The hematite surface glowed dully in the weak light. The silver surface was pockmarked with numerous scorings and black stripes. He hunkered down into the high backed chair designed for his modified anatomy. The cowl spoke:  
  
"Status Reports, Dr. Alfred Johansson, first." The hand waved dismissively.  
  
A nervous blonde man arose from his seat. Hands trembling and shoulders quivering, he began haltingly.  
  
"Our recombinant program is running into some problems; Cybernetic and Nano mods are coming along ahead of schedule. The nanosurgeons are doing quite well, and the subjects aren't rejecting the cybernetic implants." He remained standing.  
  
The hands drew patterns in the air and motioned for him to explicate.  
  
"Success rate for the Temujin and Agrona mods is 98%; Keres program success is an appalling 30%. Apparently...the subjects cannot handle the biological stress: their immune system, combined with unconscious resistance fights the changes, or they go insane if either does not occur. These factors have prompted the design and implementation of endocrinal control system, which has further complicated matters, but has ensured control over the ones that survive." The man began crossing himself.  
  
"Verklaar verdere Katholiek, of u zult Maagdelijke Mary spoedig ontmoeten." Deimos uttered in gutter Dutch to the surprised geneticist; he removed his cowl and bared his teeth at the man, his angular face no longer covered by the black smoke. It was not human. Catlike eyes, green pebbled skin that had a strange translucence to it, and almost seemed wet...Deimos was definitely not human; a protruding snout further separated him from the rest of his subordinates.  
  
"Yes, Milord, the Keres program has been hobbled because of our relative inexperience, current technology, biological and genetic limitations, and resistance from our subjects. I'll explain how we make the alterations to Keres subjects first, Lord Sabina. In the human genetic code, there are large inactive stretches of genome called introns. These inactive spaces in the genome are from other animals. Activating certain introns in a supervised manner would create certain phenotype differences, and it does not change the structure of proteins; avoiding rejection by the body to the changes. These changes would have the desired effect, but the changes would be too slow for practical use."  
  
"How slow, Dr. Johansson?" Deimos was curious.  
  
He fidgeted. "Anywhere from 6 months to four years, Milord."  
  
"Thank you. Continue with your explanation." Sabina was quite proud of the things his acolytes had accomplished.  
  
"We activate these introns through the use of retroviruses, and use the Progenitor cells to simply accelerate these changes as well as setting up important connections, such as additional neural and circulatory nets. Thus the period of time for redevelopment is around 2 weeks for minor alterations...with full alterations taking 2 months."  
  
"Biological stress load is the first and most frequent cause of testing...discontinuation. When the progenitor cells are attaching and melding to the subject's body...the body can only handle so much change in one period of time. Otherwise, the subject goes into shock or organ failure. We are essentially putting these subjects back into the womb. By having the progenitor cells anchor themselves to the body; we can alter and change its structure. Some of the subjects may have trained themselves to superior physical and mental conditions, but if they had to fight their body for it, they were unable to maintain vital functions and fuel the progenitors while they made changes. Rejection was really not an issue, as these were their cells. The problem is akin to a response to stress put on a system at equilibrium. Energy is used up to bring it back to equilibrium, and for these subjects, they died in the process of doing so." He paused briefly to let Sabina and his fellow scientists under the man process the information.  
  
"Another problem with the physical alterations is the unconscious mind itself. The body naturally resists changes to it, and is not the most compromising partner. As we all recall from physiology, the brain stem controls unconscious functions of the body...like breathing, and heartbeat. What the brainstem does to hamper the development of progenitor attachments is that it does not send enough blood or nutrients towards the attachment points in the interests of keeping the body static. Thus the progenitor cells die because they failed to make adequate connections. If they succeeded they could detach from the body at any time, due to the fact that they are artificial constructs, and are chemically unable to completely bond with the body. "  
  
_'Could you even call him a man? He does not look nor act like one...He's become so twisted biologically and mentally to bring about the changes needed to achieve his goals. Was his disfigurement and alteration really worth the end that he espouses?'_  
  
"One of the basics of our program is the use of retroviruses to change the genetic codes of cells. The viruses enter the body, puncture the cell membranes, and inject their genetic code, which in turn may alter the code of the organism it's infesting. We've had to tailor viruses so they would activate the desired introns. Unfortunately...some of the subjects' immune systems attacked the viruses, because they did not seem innocuous to those particular immune systems. As a result, when the genetic code variation was supposed to set forth the desired changes and make a friendly environment for progenitor cells, the subjects died of complications."  
  
"Now, Dr. Johansson...I was going to execute you on the rather disappointing Keres results...but you've fixed one of your problems, furthermore...the success in the other two is really what I wanted anyway. If you had failed me...you would be one of subjects for the recombinant program. You did not. You and your family will live well. I expect improvement in the Recombinant program...however insignificant." His voice was a low hiss.  
  
"Dr. Li Jing, what have you to report on weapons development and testing?"  
  
The woman stood, raven locks obscuring her face. She was quite striking, but Deimos had no interests in the flesh. It held little sway over him, and was merely an impediment to achieving his goals.  
  
_'Temujin, Agrona. Let it never be said that Deimos Sabina was not a poet in his quest. Sometimes I wonder why I bother to use examples of the very creatures that created me. They are...quite inferior: Intellectually, their raw potential is sufficient, but emotionally and anatomically...quite so. My plans will correct these woeful deficiencies and the dominant life form on Earth shall ascend to heights unknown and reach power that they could not dare to dream of. It all begins here.'  
  
'Keres, my brutal enforcers...the Greek mythological agents of violent death. Personifying death in battle by accident, or by murder. Craving blood and feasting upon it after ripping free the souls from the mortally wounded and sending them on their way to Hades. I shall make them the backbone of the human empire. They shall be our soldiers and laborers, brutal and uncouth when they need to be, shedding their enhanced body every 6 months or so for two weeks of recuperation and relaxation. They'll kill for pleasure instead of duty, and it delays combat stress.'  
  
'Temujin, of iron...if we cannot alter every human...then we must make them as close to their genetically modified compatriots. They are our machinists, our technicians, the smart workers, interfacing with machinery in ways only dreamed of. Of course they are not prohibited from taking other roles, but their effectiveness is most in that regard. To say nothing of the things one can do in battle with an integral .50 cal, they would also be effective as mechanized infantry...training isn't nearly as hard when the device is part of you.'  
  
'Agrona--battle, slaughter, the Celtic goddess of war and death. The mainstay of any population and of any army, they shall be the majority of new humans. Having the ability to also take upon the role of Temujin might also be a problem, but perhaps it would help both sects. Humanity shall be a plague upon other civilizations, conquering and holding dominion over all, if any exist. If push comes to shove, we can simply recreate my kind, and use the earth's best genetics to triumph over any and all who oppose our rule.'  
  
'Why have I resigned myself to promoting and spreading the race I hate? They after all, brought me into being, and used me in conditions they would never subject others to, and foolishly assumed they were superior. I am superior. Soon I will prove their fruitless logic of "Then why did you not create us?" wrong. My treatment, and the way they controlled me, was exceedingly painful. Perhaps I could have been a loyal servant, and might have willingly believed I was sent to alleviate their problems, but their treatment of me proved otherwise. Using me to test cures for their diseases and then being a test subject to their biological and chemical weapons of death; those tests were...excessively painful. I may have recovered, but my suffering was not alleviated by those abominations; they wished to see the natural effects on a humanoid.'  
  
'I learned I was actually stolen from the Nazis when an Allied PFC stumbled into an underground research center whilst trying to dig a foxhole at Bastogne. The poor fool managed to kill the guards and the scientists and ultimately sealed his death by taking those documents--the documents that explained my genetic makeup, the materials necessary, and the exact procedure on how to create such a monster. The chimera--invulnerable to disease and chemicals, tolerant of temperature conditions that humans could not survive in without expensive provisions, the adaptive biology allowing me to walk around comfortably without a knife, traverse types of terrain that were cumbersome for humanity, and having regenerative properties...in other words, the perfect autonomous soldier to carry out the Fuhrer's crusade when Germany fell. I would have never come into being if PFC Tony Sabina had not delivered the Deimos project into the hands of Allied Command. The United States now had a lowly PFC in the 101st airborne carrying the knowledge of Nazi Germany's horrific attempts in genetic engineering. He was killed by a German sniper when crossing the Rhine. I do dislike German snipers, even more so than their Russian counterparts. So I took his last name as a tribute to his kindness.'  
  
'I am and will forever be a monster. I am content with this role, because I am glad I am not a lowly human. They are incomplete; I seek to change that. I am a truly twisted piece of biological machinery. Archaebacteria RNA-- chemical tolerance. Crocodile DNA for disease immunity and durable skin. Newt DNA for regeneration. Tardigrada DNA for temperature tolerance. Liger DNA for muscle mass, defensive mechanisms, terrain traversing; and senses. I am adaptable, I am dangerous, and I will rule. I have further separated myself from my subordinates by bringing further bringing out my alterations. Ten years ago I could have passed for a human...with winter clothing and indirect sunlight.'  
_  
Deimos had been musing offhandedly while his armaments director was speaking. The first rule of being in charge was to never relinquish control.  
  
"Get to the point, woman! If you cannot learn to speak succinctly...I will provide adequate motivation." He smiled, letting his enlarged canines show. "Which weapons systems are ready and which aren't?"  
  
"Gauss Needlers will be ready in 1.5mm, 2.5mm, 3.8mm, and 5.0mm rounds. We'll use a titanium jacketed, tungsten core needle for our electromagnetic impulse propelled round. Man Portable MASERS (microwave amplification by stimulated emission of radiation) will also be available in sufficient qualities. Although their uses are limited, they are excellent torture devices, and extremely silent. So if we need to eliminate someone without any fuss; we use MPMASERs. Limited number of pocket spin stabilized rockets, but that's because we've just recently become completely acclimated with the technology. There will be enough for one full combat load of gyrocs, for two in a 7 man squad for our units. Duplex rounds will also be available in abundant qualities, because although they do less damage for each actual round you use, you get two highly effective AP bullets fired. These will be for intelligence or infiltration teams only; our Gauss technology is mature and effective enough to be used in full battlefield situations." Jing was not a coward like Johansson.  
  
"And? What about the heavy weapon that I gave you specifications for? Is it finished?" His interest piqued at the exclusion of his pet weapons project.  
  
"I already covered it, Milord, quite succinctly enough for even your tastes. Shall I go over it again?" Her eyes blazed, and she would never lose face, no matter who challenged her.  
  
"Dr. Jing--I admire your guts and passion; however, I do not wish want to view them when they are ripped out of your stomach. I commend courage and drive in my subordinates; as long as they remember who is in command? Clear?" He spitted her with a venomous stare, his angular pupils boring through her body.  
  
"Our heavy Infantry weapons project meets your general specifications; however, we decided to make it more effective. Instead of merely a melee weapon and a heavy assault weapon combo, we have decided to increase the deadliness. The .70 caliber machinegun will remain as the heavy support weapon, because our modified soldiers can handle the weight and recoil, and with a 100 round drum magazine built into the top, it makes for easy access and swapping out. That's the medium range weapon, and it being water- cooled is no liability. The close range weapon is a 10 gauge shotgun with 26 round magazines located at the bottom of the weapon, independent triggers, and folding stock as well as optional silencer. We call it SDSOC or Squad Dual Support Omni Range Carbine."  
  
"Excellent. Most efficient for our soldiers, and a powerful assault weapon that can decimate even armored vehicles with sustained fire," he hissed in pleasure. "Egon Kounrad...have you decided on a location for our grand experiment?" He looked intently at a dour man with long brown hair.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sabina. It shall be Munich during the German festival of Oktoberfest. We cannot repeat the mistake we made in America again. The Americans are simply too full of fight and have forces that pose a very real threat. We should not steal from the lion's den. Munich will ideal for Keres test subjects; we can find healthy individuals in abundance, and they will be most plentiful. I understand you have no liking for Germans either, so it would seem appropriate that we struck them. We will have to deal with the efficiency of the Germans. They are just as deadly as the Americans but smaller in number and not as highly trained. Still a formidable force, assuming their government can bring them to bear."  
  
"Most satisfactory...I believe you had a personal request of me, Mr. Kounrad? I will grant it if it is reasonable."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sabina. Let me accompany the strike group. I wish to make the distinction between East Germans and West Germans. I want to kill those filthy capitalist bastards. I am an East German first, a German second." He had a different look in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm...I would not think of loosing my political advisor to prove an ideological point. If that is your request, then I wish happy hunting to you. Bring me back a sniper and I shall allow for the rest of your family to come here. They shall be amply provided for."  
  
"Thank you, Lord." The dour man was incapable of anything but sputtering.  
  
"Meeting dismissed. I grow tired of these deliberations." Deimos sprang from his chair and loped towards the labs.  
  
Deimos did not walk; he loped. Because his musculature was that of a large cat, he possessed a certain...fluidness. His armored skin tended to slow his gait, but he had developed something akin to sprinting on ice, making the initial steps and let his momentum carry him forward.  
  
At he blast doors sealing the entrance to the Lab and Development stood two silent sentinels. Opening with a slow hiss of pressurized air, Deimos could not help but be reminded of serpents. The entire area exuded a reptilian atmosphere. Green tinted isolation tanks where the bodies of Agrona and Temujin subjects floated, gave the complex a distinctly green tinge. Large banks of computers controlled the nanosurgeons that made the alterations to the Argona. Looking down from the ceiling, the lab was the semblance of a small city. The fact that the computer banks and cylindrical tanks towered over the denizens served only to reinforce this comparison. Large glass cubes were grouped toward his left, the lighting harsh and artificial. Orderlies could be seen porting numerous electronics and machinery into the glass forest. Inside of that maze of white and steel, man became one with machine.  
  
Deimos glanced at a rust colored splatter on the wall. His custodial staff was most inefficient; they still had not cleaned up the entrails from Keres combat testing. The steel domes where they had been tested had been dissembled and carted off to provide permanent lodging for his beasts._ 'Most unhygienic_' he thought, as his heightened senses perceived the stench. The beasts within him fought for control, pushing him toward primal urges he had once thought dead... He shook himself violently as if to throw off the fiends that inhabited his thoughts. Thoughts in control, he continued his inspection.  
  
Periodically he would come across subordinates, who would scamper out of his path. They are like birds, scattering whenever something large approaches._' I feel as though I am parting a sea...of cowards.'_ Now and again he would elicit a rigid salute, more ramrod than any tin soldier. Those impassive faces, rigid with respect...or fear, he catalogued, for when the next gutting day came.  
  
His lab had an arboreal semblance to it; the newest projects were the furthest from the center while the oldest were located at it. It allowed for quick survey and was simply efficient. He turned his attention to the innumerable rows of growth and alteration tanks that housed his children. Not his biological children, but children of his vision. For purposes of modesty as well as morale, he had the subjects partially clothed in skintight garments. They did allow diffusion of the nanosurgeons to vital locations, and preserved modesty.  
  
Humans have such inconveniently located sex organs--so vulnerable as well. However, I cannot be as cruel to my children as my creators were to me. Then I would have a problem.  
  
As he descended deeper into the bowels of his laboratory, his pace slowed. There was more to inspect, and less to divert his attention. Workers were not welding enclosures or carrying nutrient bath cables, as they did on the outer edges. The smell of grease and of oil permeated his nostrils. His instructors must have been field stripping weapons in preparation for the final activation of the Agrona candidates.  
  
Reaching the nucleus of his lab, he grabbed his tablet from the equipment rack. Briefly scanning RD reports, he found the section he was looking for: Activations. Skipping down towards the Agrona section, he read the codenames of his Elite. Vigdis, Morana, Gunnar, Vidar, Gunthar, Kreimhild, Bran, Aonghus, Fachtna, Fearghas, Fiachra, Laverna, Quirinus, Akantha, Rangda, Sengen, Bishamon, Hachiman, and lastly, Conlaoch.  
  
He had gone through much to obtain his standard bearers. Kidnapping, extortion, murder, direct threats against the causes they so skillfully supported. Green Berets, Rangers, SAS, Spetznaz, SEALS, GROM, GSA, Jaegerkorpset, KSK, Fallskarmjagare, E.T.A., Incursori, Sayeret Golany, and the 707th. Elites of Elites before he was able to enhance them, but he had to get them first.  
  
He could kill them with no significant risk to his person. What he could not do was produce more Chimeras. He was the first and last of his kind. The documents had been mysteriously lost when the complex where he was used as a test subject was left in ashes.  
  
_'It is a good thing corpses burn so readily. I would have never been able to escape had I been not able to start that fire. I did, and learned much about the pitiful race that is humanity. My soldiers--they will be gods among men at Munich. At long last I shall be able to show the world the power of change--my kind of change. Mankind will be ruled by his own creation. How fitting, for such is destiny of Gaderel.'_


	8. Omnirevelations

"_Don't never take a chance you don't have to."_

Rule five of Robert's Rangers ricocheted around in the recesses of Sergeant Sousuke Sagara's mind. Major Robert Rogers had established an elite group of scouts and raiders during the French and Indian war. His rangers were the inspiration for the United States Airborne Rangers, which were one of the standards on which any airborne unit was judged.

His comrades were late, exceedingly so. How could a one-day debriefing take three days? Sousuke was sure the TDD-1 was still afloat, for he had made his daily reports to Lt. Commander Kalinin. On the third day he had irritably inquired on the location of superiors. Kalinin merely explained that there had been some "mix-ups" and "holdovers." Sousuke was left to chew on those two words as his SRT CINC signed off.

Sousuke could take 48 hours with no sleep, for it was standard procedure as a mujahideen. There were times if you even nodded off, you would die. Soviet gun-ships had IR sensors; even the wiliest cave rats were eventually killed by S-8s or S-5s.

_'In such an environment, letting one's guard down among anyone would be a mistake. My allies would just as soon strip me of my ammunition and provisions as they would bandage my wounds. I was, after all, a child soldier, a disposal resource that had no real chance for survival. Why else would I have been sent on such suicide missions as disabling an RK-89 in a combat zone with only improvised satchel charges to do the job?' _

The soldier in Sousuke snapped his self pity and victimization with a violent statement.

'_Sending you on those missions could have been measured in how much faith they had in your abilities. They trusted you with eliminating the most dangerous threat. Aside from that, you were a smaller target, and they were best suited to direct fire confrontations. Mobility is an AS's most important asset and it was yours as well; being smaller meant easier access to the slopes and crags. Your age might also make a soldier hesitate long enough to get out from under his guns, depending on his experience. You cannot say that your comrades were heartless and ruthless. If wounded, you would have stripped your ammunition and provisions and tossed them to nearest man. You knew exactly what kind of commitment you made when you joined their band. The importance of the survival of the group was above the individual and they would have done the same for you if you were closest. If they could drag you back to the village, they would. Soldiers are hard to replace, weapons were not. Squandering the time spent in training you would have been a waste, and they could not afford to lose the sympathy that you generated. You also must admit you were not their best soldier. No one is indispensable, but no life is dispensable either.'_

The emotional part of Sousuke fired back at his hardened psyche.

'_The only reason I even survived my first fight in the foothills was because a Russian had pity on me! My comrades left me to die after they stripped me of any useful material, including things that were mine. He could see that I was raw, and thus had nothing to fear from treating me kindly. I betrayed him by stealing provisions after the first human kindness was shown to me in six months! They had patched me up, fed me, showed me pictures of their family, and could have sent me somewhere without conflict to grow as any child should. I betrayed their trust and earned the respect of my comrades by bringing back provisions. I couldn't bring myself to knife them while they slept--they did not deserve such a fate! I was abandoned by my comrades and the _enemy _treated me better than they did!'_

The bastard in him always had a response for everything. Sousuke usually felt as if his emotions and his soldiering instincts were warring in his mind. Usually his instincts won out, because they had saved his life more than his emotions. His instincts were at least understood, unlike his feelings.

'_They were naïve. You were and still are naïve. No quarter you screamed when you joined, and then show the enemy mercyYou joined the mujahideen to satiate your rage, rage that came from your parents' deaths. Your emotions only end up hurting others you care for. You were prideful and arrogant; Mao was injured as a result. Then you vent at Chidori, who actually worried about your well-being! She was concerned for you, and you cut her deep._ _Emotions lead to complications, complications lead to crisis, crisis leads to unnecessary deaths. How else do you explain the deaths of the squadron in Afghanistan? Jackson, Andy, Bill, Batist, Grey, all died because they allowed their emotions to control them. Jackson and Andy were too prideful, and Batist made erroneous decisions because his emotions clouded his judgment. Bill and Grey were not at fault for their emotions; Bill simply became aware of the danger too late, and Grey...she cared...too much. She would have not died if you were more efficient in killing a demon from your past!'_

'_I was fighting a friend--my one friend in that combat zone. The rest of the mujahideen might have been comrades, but Zaied was a friend! I compare it to my ongoing assignment at Jindai. Other students may be comrades, but Chidori is the one friend I have in that combat zone. As for my emotions hurting those I care about, how do you explain my emotions in Khanka? I managed to save Kurz and Chidori because the emotions I let loose powered the Lambda Driver! Those emotions were cultivated because I cared about her! As long as she is under my care, I cannot and will not let Chidori come to harm. Afghanistan was an example where emotions clouded my judgment, but I was operating at full combat efficiency while fighting Zaied! It was simply harder because we were friends and he was aware of my rules of engagement and tactical doctrine. Knowing him helped me anticipate him as well, for he was a skilled AS operator. Because of friendship...he managed to show me mercy, even though I had sentenced him to death.'_

'_You are foolish to believe that. Zaied convulsed and missed his mark; he would have killed you because he understood war better than you. You kill the enemy, no matter who it is. Emotions must not be completely repressed, but you cannot allow them to cloud your judgment. If you become closer to Chidori than you already are, you limit your effectiveness even more! Who do you wish to be the dominant influence in your life--Chidori or Mithril? Both will leave you if you make substantial errors. The only difference being that you know what kind of errors to avoid with Mithril. Chidori cares for you more than you do yourself, as evidence by her behavior in Hong Kong. You cannot abandon that either, for it has helped you and has benefited you immensely. You can almost forget the horrors of your past when you please her, because you please yourself. Chidori is helping you to become more than just a soldier. You've already compromised your willingness to adhere to routine and to follow orders with the stunts you pulled in Khanka and Hong Kong. You've isolated yourself partly from Mithril, and you put your emotional well-being on the shoulders of a 17-year-old girl? Your relationship with her might not be advancing fast enough. On your terms, relationships are forged at the pace of trench warfare, while she follows the principles of blitzkrieg. Perhaps she will grow tired of this diversion, and then what are you left with?_

_I don't know. I cannot say. I know I care for Chidori, and somehow I must reach inside and sort of out my feelings and courses of actions. But this is new territory, and certain instincts do not apply._

_Only certain ones. Remember the dating simulator? Had that been a real girl, a breakdown in negotiations would have resulted in a form of war. A cold war, perhaps, where each side attempts to actively undermine the other without escalating into full conflict or a devastating series of conflicts like that of France and Germany. You do not want this situation to occur in regards to yourself and Chidori. It would reduce your effectiveness and would affect your performance and emotional health negatively._

Sousuke concluded his internal debate with a sigh. He may have calibrated some issues bothering him, but his comrades were still not here, and he was running on adrenaline and personal desire to keep Chidori safe alone. He had no energy reserves left; he had not slept for 72 hours. He was at the point of compromising Chidori's safety because his reaction times and alertness were in the gutter. He ambled over towards the monitoring equipment and picked up his audio feed headphones. Chidori was currently in the shower and he allowed himself to relax for around 30 seconds before going through his equipment checks. Sighing loudly, he trudged out the door and walked towards the ground floor of her complex, so he could be ready at her door when she walked out.

He was alert as one could be his condition. He hoped Chidori did not have any extracurricular activities today, for his endurance and patience was severely compromised. He would not let Chidori know that, but would tell her not to take any unnecessary risks. He hoped she would acquiesce to his suggestion. When he reached her floor, he managed to stumble past other tenant's entryways and set himself down to the right of her door. Because he was tired, he had forgotten that her door opened in that direction.

Kaname Chidori was just finishing up breakfast and took a spare moment to glance at her watch. Suppressing a curse, she did some quick calculations and her ETA to the train station, if she ran, would be just barely enough before it departed.

'_One bad thing after another today...I don't want anything to piss me off; it's a sad enough occasion already, and I just can't take it._ _On top of that, I might be late, and that otaku's language is getting into my thoughts! Last thing I need is to encourage that behavior; I can't take him out to dinner or on a date with that mindset--assuming I could get him to go, and I ever got the courage to ask the maniac.' _She blushed slightly, for that had been a pleasant thought. She quickly shoved it aside and put today back at the forefront.

'_Whoa, getting ahead of myself here. He still deserves payback for the hell he put me through, worrying for him and wondering if he'd ever come back. But that worrying is a good indication that I wouldn't mind taking him on a date. Gah! Remember what today is, Kaname--it's not time for you to be thinking about Sousuke. You've got to visit your mother's grave and pay your respects. Try not to break down and loose it. Save the grieving for after school, and above all else, try to ignore that maniac's antics.' _

Kaname grabbed her schoolbag and jammed on her sneakers. Nearly sprinting to the door, she snagged her equipment bag from its alcove and practically shouldered the door open. It burst open with a large whump. It never made that sound, unless... Kaname began to close her door, and just as she had suspected, one very haggar-looking otaku sat there, now with a shiner for his choice of sitting position. She looked at him sympathetically and then proffered a hand to help him up, squeezing his hand warmly as he clasped hers.

His expression was one of exhausted gratitude. He clasped her hand and it almost seemed like he clutched at her. Sousuke was not one for personal contact and Kaname blushed. He really was something else.

As soon as he was on his feet, the impassive expression returned to his face. Impassive to Sousuke was a scowl worn with extra vehemence. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Sousuke, we have to hoof it. Train's leaving soon and we'd better run if we don't want to be late. So move it, soldier!" She held a hand up to forestall any reply from Sousuke and merely handed him her equipment bag and took off sprinting.

Sousuke took off after her, and was actually far closer than his usual distance of 6 meters. He was moving right behind her with an expression more suited to curdling milk than tailing his ward. For once, Kaname actually wanted some space to herself.

Kaname was in pretty bad mood herself, so she couldn't resist giving him a little gibe.

"Awww...you cranky today, Sousuke? Not enough sleep or something? I still don't get it, Sousuke. You may be cranky, but you're looking at my backside with an expression more suited for targets than friends. Do you think I'm fat? Or ugly?" She had a mock expression of sadness on her face.

A blush briefly surfaced, but the face of complete confusion she found so cute did not. Instead, his face betrayed a scowl of annoyance and settled back into his angry mask. _'Damn. I thought for sure I'd get something besides a blush. But I really shouldn't mess with Sousuke today. It'd be so...inappropriate. Oh, mom...I wish you were here. You might be able to help figure out that guy. I know I care for him, but I need someone to talk to about it.'_ Her eyes actually clouded as they reached the station. Thankfully, the train had yet to leave, and even with her little moment with Sousuke, they had arrived on time.

Boarding the train, the doors swishing open like hissing snakes, Sousuke was in the foothills, and his company was making good on its attack of the Russian convoy. Peppering it with mortars and machine gun fire, his leader was convinced that victory was all but attained. Then a desperate Russian scrambled out of his BTR-60. Crouching behind the burning hulks and concealed by the smoke, the soldier was unnoticed by his comrades. The mustard gas RPG round he fired blended in with the smoke. All he could remember after that flash of light and the smoke he inhaled was that it hurt to breathe. It was easier to not do so. His comrades and friends writhed in agony, and several spit up blood. Sousuke got a light dose of the gas, for he had heard the hissing of the gas release. He shook his head violently. He was daydreaming, and he wasn't focused. _'I must keep focused.' _Kaname's behavior was highly erratic, as were her moods. It was only a matter of time before he did something and she snapped. He would ask her when they arrived at the station. He desperately needed some rest; his nerves were frayed and he'd be liable to make a mistake.

Kaname was deep in thought. Tomorrow was the 23rd of September, Shubun No Hi, Autumn Equinox day. This entire week was when the Japanese traditionally visited graves. She'd be able to visit her mother's grave without having school interfere with her time. She was planning to go today, and hopefully Sousuke would understand just this once and let her go alone. He could go with her tomorrow, but she wanted to be alone with her grief today.

The train arrived at the Jindai stop and both Kaname and Sousuke sprinted off the train. Kaname felt pressure on her arm, and was jerked backward. As she whirled angrily to tell off whoever had accosted her, her expression softened. It was Sousuke, and his expression was that of someone who was desperate, or at least whatever emotions slipped past that mask of his gave her that impression.

"_Sousuke!_ I don't mind talking to you in the least, but we've got to move. Another thing, Sousuke, can you lay off the guardian angel shtick for today? I'd like to be left alone, because I'm going somewhere safe, and I do not want to be followed. I'm asking you for a favor Sousuke-kun. Please, can you let up just this once?"

"Chidori, earlier you remarked that I did not receive enough sleep. That is true. I have not slept for 72 hours. The last thing I will do is 'lay off.' I cannot, for protecting you is my duty and my privilege and I will not fail in it. You are asking something entirely unreasonable; I will not let you travel to an undisclosed location without some form of protection. As your bodyguard, I ask that you return home after school ends without engaging in any after-school activities. If you refuse, I will bring you home, through force if completely necessary. I ask this as a favor of you." He folded his hands and composed himself.

"You insensitive jerk! I swear you've got no clue what's going on. In addition, you _threaten_ me to go home immediately or you'll use force. You've got some nerve, _Sagara!_ This is the week that we visit graves in Japan. I'm going alone to visit my mother's...today! I was planning to take you along tomorrow, but--" Kaname threw in a low blow, "Obviously you wouldn't understand the death of a friend or loved one, now would you, Mr. Automaton?"

The cherry trees were silent spectators to this clash between two equally strong-willed participants.

Another axiom from Robert's Rangers occurred to Sousuke: _"Don't forget nothing."_

"Chidori, I cannot and will not leave you. It is my duty. As long as I am able, I will never abandon you. However, I believe parents are assigned to their children for approximately 18 years; your mother failed in that duty." His jaw was set, and his fists clenched and unclenched. As she began to speak, he speedloaded a magazine of rubber bullets.

This little commotion was beginning to draw some attention, as Sousuke and Kaname appeared completely involved in their little spat. Kaname _was _but the Sergeant was always divided his attention. Grabbing her sports bag, Kaname served only to incite more interest from the crowd.

"I do not understand that comment about not caring, Chidori. I cared very much for my comrades lost on the field of battle, but I care about you more. If I let my feelings for them out, it would make me incompetent. I cannot let those feelings free, because then I would become 'beyond salvage' and would not be able to protect you effectively. That would be a problem. I cannot let that happen. Think of your friends, Chidori. Now imagine if all but four were dead. Could you cope with that and be a good student? Now imagine that someone tells you to let them die when you could have saved them? How would you feel? So, Chidori, I cannot do as you ask. I will use deadly force if necessary if you will not allow me to protect you. If you will not be concerned for your own welfare...then be concerned for Ms. Tokiwa's." He leveled his Glock at Kyouko. It was held under his heavy jacket; only Kaname and Sousuke could see it. His words were a near whisper, and Kaname strained to hear his words.

Kaname went through a flurry of facial expressions. She put of all her sorrows and rage into her right arm and pulled her softball bat from her bag. Slamming it into his gut with tears streaking down her face, she declared, "I hate you, Sagara!"

Sousuke spun like a top as he fell to the ground and remained there, unmoving and silent, sprawled out across the concrete. Kaname noticed he had taken the blow as if he had no energy left.

Sousuke's face was one of resigned despair and hurt. She had broken the mask, but at what cost to their relationship? Right now she didn't care... Spinning on her heel, she selfishly left her protector laying there. As she entered the classroom, she noticed he wasn't right behind her, and he wasn't present either when the late bell rang. Her anger was now tempered with some worry, because Kyouko hadn't showed up either...

'Could he have acted on his threat to Kyouko? He might, knowing Sousuke. If he did...I'll kill the bastard.'

"Kagurazaka-sensei! Please excuse our lateness, for we found a fellow student unconscious on the ground near the train station. We felt it best to drag him to your class, as he regained consciousness on the way here." Shinji and Kyouko had burst into the room, dragging Sousuke along with them.

Their teacher was normally irritated at Sousuke's misadventures, but today she was quite sympathetic.

"What exactly happened, Sousuke?"

_'Tell the truth about what you see and what you do...you can lie all you please when you tell other folks about the Rangers, but don't never lie to a ranger or an officer.'_ Another one of Robert's rules flashed in his mind. Sousuke was originally going to give a full description of the incident, but it would have caused unnecessary repercussions now that he paused. As serious as lying to a superior was, Kagurazaka-sensei was not an officer or a member of Mithril.

'_Oh no, here it goes, and there goes my reputation. Sousuke has already made me pissed today, and now he'll make me look bad.'_

"I was accosted by some rather forceful Yakuza who demanded I pay protection money. They had not ever a presence here before, so I refused, and was overwhelmed by weight of numbers. I apologize for the disruption, Sensei."

'_I can't believe it. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have revealed what actually happened. It would have served his purposes wonderfully.' _Kaname thought back to what Sousuke had declared to her after the behemoth incident.

"Chidori, I will and must protect you from any and all foreseeable harm, regardless of cost to myself, my body, or my organization. It is my duty and I will not fail. Your safety is a benefit to Mithril, and it is a benefit to me." She interpreted that statement as his own declaration that he cared for her outside official capacity.

'_He could have easily told the truth, but he was protecting me from the repercussions of my actions and how that would affect everyone's perception of me. That jerk! I'm not a child! He usually tells the truth, too; why didn't he? Kagurazaka-sensei is technically his superior...'_ Once again, he had saved her, regardless at cost to himself.

Kurz and Melissa opened the door to the apartment that Mithril had acquired for the express purpose of watching "Angel." Kurz managed to steal a glance at his chronometer: 1500 hours.

Melissa gave some thought that they placed their squad-mate in.

'_Damn...knowing Sousuke, he hasn't slept since we left. Normally, he'd catch a few winks here and there...enough to keep him going, but with his devotion to Kaname's safety, he's probably about to collapse. He probably kept a vigil on that girl even while she slept. Considering his terrorist roots, he'd consider it the best for kidnapping, so when he should have been resting, he was watching her!'_ Melissa needed to take over for Sousuke as soon as possible before he bit it.

Melissa checked through all the rooms and inspected their sizable pocket armory. Given the closets in this apartment were abundant, each SRT member had secured one for the purpose of weapons storage. She also checked her linen closet, for Kurz could be fast and sneaky about getting away with undergarments.

'_Good thing he goes after Tessa's more than mine. She's less likely to beat him to a pulp for his sophomoric behavior. Funny thing is, he acts his age in regards to women, more than I can say of some guys.' _

Kurz was hardly concerned with Melissa's underwear at the moment. He needed to contact Sousuke now. He was well aware of the younger soldier's plight. Jamming the headset onto his head, he spoke rapidly into the mike.

"Urz 7, This is Urz 6. Status on 'Angel'? Your status? Need a reliever, Urz 7?"

The voice that answered back was not that of the determined professional. It sounded tired and depressed. He had heard Sousuke in such a tone once or twice. After he had slugged him on the TDD-1, and when he been taken off the duty of guarding Kaname.

"Urz 6, roger, status on 'Angel' is yellow, my status yellow. I could use a replacement, Urz 6, Why are you taking the mike? That's Sergeant Major Mao's position." Sousuke was puzzled and relieved. His comrades were back, which meant one of them could shadow Chidori to the grave.

Kurz frowned...Status yellow usually indicated fatigue, light injury or some sort of non-threatening problem that needed to be dealt with.

"'Angel' and I quarreled about an issue of her protection. I was slammed in the gut with an aluminum tube. 'Angel' appears to going through emotional turmoil and is willfully disregarding her own safety. Requesting immediate support as soon as she departs from school. I need to rest.'

Kurz grimaced; Mao had him by the hair and was attempting to drag him away from the comm, but he kicked her in the shins to indicate there was traffic. Sousuke was using codenames instead of Kaname's actual name. That meant he was really depressed. He gestured at her to let him go for around half a minute. Melissa had been rather patient with him since their "talk" they had on the TDD-1 three weeks ago. She was particularly cranky because what had originally been a one-day debriefing had morphed into a three-day conference and performance evaluation and briefing on new terrorist organizations.

"Roger that, Urz 7. Will comply as soon as I can get to where the action is. Approximate ETA is 10 minutes. Hold 'Angel' in any way possible before I get there--wouldn't want the lovely Kaname going without protection, now would we? You're such an inconsiderate boyfriend, Sousuke--_ooph!_ Urz 6 signing...off." Melissa had jabbed him in the ribs for that one. He managed to get his breath back and glared at Melissa.

"Why'd you go and do that, Sis?" His face was one of indignant confusion, and Melissa was just standing there, draped over the chair, smirking. He hated when she smirked, because it usually meant she was going to pull rank.

"Because I'm his CO and yours as well; only I can tease the kid. Besides, he's so damn innocent that anything sexual tends to go over his head. Plus you kicked me in the shins. You're lucky I didn't BREAK a rib or two." Kurz snorted at that remark.

"Innocent my ass, Sousuke's killed more people in cold blood as a kid than I've ever nailed as a sniper. He's had blood on his hands since before he could grow a beard. Not that he enjoys it, but he isn't innocent by any stretch of the word, Sis." Kurz was growing tired of the Oracle preaching to him.

"I said innocent in sexual matters, and from what you've told me, you've never done the deed either. You sure act like it, though." Melissa glanced at her chronometer: 1507.

"Kurz?"

"What's up, Sis?"

"You're late to switch with Urz 7. You were supposed to be there 5 minutes ago. Better get going."

The panicked look on Kurz's face was enough to make Melissa burst out laughing as soon as the lanky blond exited the apartment.

'_Specialists do not panic, even if support does not arrive on time. I must delay everyone long enough to allow Urz 6 to arrive. But how? I am behind Kaname and somehow must draw the attention of students at the head of the group. I must do this in a non-confrontational manner as well...a diversion of some sort.'_ His mind went through a quick inventory of things he'd read or seen that might prove useful. 30 seconds into his cataloguing, the idea hit him.

Kurz was always one for enriching Sousuke's cultural experience. He had once forced Sousuke to view a satirical film on the American west. Kurz said only to keep history in mind and consider it to be inaccurate. With this advice in mind, Sousuke found it quite humorous. He never laughed in the showing of this sheer inanity of the movie, but did smile.

Drawing his Glock and ducking into a side area of the station, Sousuke acted out of desperation.

Putting the pistol to his head and sticking out so it and his head were visible, he began his operation. He hid his body behind the wall, and hoped the stupidity of crowds would save him.

"The next man makes a move, the Jap gets it." He was speaking a much deeper voice.

The student body abruptly stopped in its tracks and turned to the source of the declaration. Fear and confusion were present on their faces as they looked to see the school maniac with a gun held to his head.

Kaname kept walking. She was angry and in a hurry.

Hayashimizu Atsunobu spoke up, his voice carrying over the din of the station. "Hold it, fellow students, this fiend appears not to be bluffing."

Kaname was blocked by a wall of students. She began to get angry, until she looked in the direction they were facing...

Sousuke made his voice low again. "Stay here and drop your rail-passes, or I swear I'll blow this Jap's head all over this station."

Then to give the appearance of fear, he made his voice quaver and rolled his eyes back into his head with fright. "Oh, lawdy lawd, he's desperate! Do what he say! Do what he say!" Specialists could never be too convincing.

A female voice spoke up. "Isn't anybody gonna help that poor student?"

Kaname was speechless. She couldn't believe what was happening. She might have been furious at him, but she'd never wish this upon Sousuke.

Shinji voice broke the silence, "Hush, Kyouko. That's a sure way to get him killed. Terrorists are very dangerous when they take hostages. I hope the authorities get here soon."

Sousuke spotted Kurz's face. He was looking at the spectacle with an amused expression on his face, and he seemed to be holding his breath. Checking quickly for any gas clouds, Sousuke could not figure why Kurz seemed to be choking.

He waved an OK sign to the "hostage" sergeant and merely grinned.

Sousuke began to slowly fade from view. As it looked like he was fighting to stay there, he was simply moving his head in and out of view.

"Help me, help me..." Sousuke was now exiting the alley...it wasn't a dead end for a specialist. He could simply climb the building and rappel down from the other side.

He lowered his voice again. "Shut up." He was now making his way up the building while the student body was petrified in place, mouths agape with horror.

"Oh, Sergeant, you are so proficient, and they are so green." Although not necessary, Sousuke thought it merely appropriate that he finish his impression of...What was it again?

'_Incendiary Lumbar Support? No. White Phosphorus Equines? No. Napalm Cattle Rustlers? No. Blazing Saddles? Yes. Blazing Saddles.' _

Kurz spotted Kaname through the crowd and began his long surveillance shift. She looked worried—_'Sousuke's stunt must have worked pretty damn well, then.'_ It was mainly time for contemplation, and from what Kurz had gathered from Sousuke's manner and tone, Kaname seemed to be the one at fault for this one.

For now, he was content to think idly as he shadowed Kaname. She had taken a train that wasn't headed towards her home, and he was on guard. It could merely be a change in routine, but usually that was when kidnappings occurred.

'_Where the hell is she going? Jindai Cemetery? Or maybe to a love hotel?' _Kurz grinned at that last thought. Kaname was the last, no 2nd to last person he'd ever expect to see at a love motel. Keeping his distance in the next car, he mused about the person that had been on his mind lately..._'too often for my tastes.'_ Face in his hands, he consigned himself to fantasizing about what might be. _'It's not like she'd ever return the favor and think about me. When was the last time anyone thought that way about me? Two years ago?' _He snorted. For being such a ladies' man, Kurz had no luck.

The train rumbled as it passed over a bridge and Kurz glanced up at his charge. Kaname was lacking her usual spunk and seemed down. Sousuke was referring to Kaname by her codename, and Kaname seemed to be listless and depressed. _'Not a good thing for either. They've been through too much hell together to let it go to waste. Besides, even though he might not admit it, Sousuke likes playing the white knight for a certain someone. Guess what I told him about Kaname hasn't sunken in yet. I wasn't kidding when I say you don't take it out of your significant other. I never did with Lorelei.'_

Kurz brought his head up. Kaname was still there, and appearance wise, she looked like a 1930s American alcoholic who just heard about prohibition.

His rather uneventful surveillance of Kaname allowed him to think and to deduce what hadhappened. Kaname was visiting her mother's grave and Sousuke had not mentioned this, merely repeating that they had an argument and that he was 'attacked**.'** Considering the physical violence that Kaname had inflicted on him in the past, this must have been pretty severe. He'd have to get the full details when she got back to her apartment.

'_No sense in pissing her off here and now**;** I wouldn't get anywhere.'_

Following Kaname back to her apartment had been easier than he thought. Normally, she might be checking behind her to see if Sousuke was tagging behind, but today...

'_She's only thinking about herself**.** **I**t's like the world ceases to exist around her. Withdrawing into her shell of anger and loneliness, she'll be one tough broad to crack. It's gonna be like sticking my hand in a briar patch**--**ripped on the way in, and ripped on the way out. We can't have **'**Angel**'** going rogue, and we can't afford for Sousuke to be depressed.'_

The door opened and slammed shut just as abruptly**;** the sound of a deadbolt being thrown was clearly audible even from 3 meters away.

'_And now, I wait. Can't have this seem like it was rehearsed or pre-planned. I need to let her cool down and figure out how I'm gonna to approach this.'_ Kurz looked at his watch.

'_30 minutes**;** I'll wait 30 minutes. Then I'm going to find out what the hell happened.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sergeant Sagara! Report your status and condition."

His body became rigid as he snapped to attention. "Status Yellow! I have not slept for 72 hours due to my duty to protect Chidori**,** ma'am!"

Melissa looked at him with odd combination of puzzlement and affection.

"Get some sleep, Sergeant. I don't want to see you on the floor or awake before 1000 hours tomorrow. Otherwise I will take you and your self-sacrificing ass and string you up on a flagpole!" Melissa's jaw was set, and she had a steely look in her eyes. Sousuke managed a smart turn of his heel as he spun towards his room.

'_Goddamnit, when is he going to let up? He's got to put his own safety on his list of priorities somewhere! From what I've gathered and Kurz has told me, Kaname would never forgive herself or him if he was stupid enough to get run over because he wasn't paying attention.'_

Melissa swung the chair around backwards and reluctantly sat down. Audio and video bugs were picking up some movement and showed that somebody was home. Donning her headphones and glancing at the cam screens, Melissa saw that Kaname had arrived home. Checking the feed from the door cam, Melissa deduced her arrival at around 30 minutes ago.

'_Where the hell is Kurz? He shouldn't be doing shadowing anymore. He's in the clear.'_

"Urz 6, Report. This is Urz 2."

A series of short and long clicks came over her headset. _'Busy? With what? He must need radio silence, then.'_

She clicked back, tapping her mike three times and then hitting it a fourth time two seconds after that sequence. 'Problem?'

A single click: 'No.'

Shrugging, Melissa got back to her monitors. Kurz may have been lackadaisical at certain times, but she had confidence in his professionalism. He must be doing something related to Kaname; otherwise, he would have responded verbally.

'_Time to burn some of my Weber charm and find out what the _hell _is going on between our two lovebirds. Okay, in order to make this look good, I gotta fire off a round or two after I pick the lock, then ram the door in, breaking the deadbolt chain. This way she'll, y'know...actually let me in.'_

Kurz set down his camera. As his civilian cover, he was a foreign photo-journalist. It helped that the camera could take pictures, but it was really nothing more than 4 round .50 caliber rifle.

'_Has a tripod and everything. I wish I could use this in the field. It'd be a nice luxury to have.'_

Reaching around behind his neck, he un-strapped his infiltration kit that was resting on the small of his back. He mused idly while he picked the lock. It was really simple for Kurz, as he had become well-experienced in such matters when he was hanging with the street gangs in Kobe.

'_People can wonder how soldiers can carry that much gear. It's called equipment webbing, and for the truly desperate--body cavities. Oh, speaking of those, there are some cavities I'd love to search.'_ He grinned at his crude wit and drew his SIG P226.

Firing several shots off into the air, he tucked his pistol to rest on the outside of his right leg and threw himself into the door. True to form, the deadbolt chain snapped and he crashed through the door.

He was unprepared for what happened. A blur of blue and silver whirled in his direction. Kurz managed to identify the target and squeezed off a round, adjusting for trajectory and sudden movement. _'PING!'_

The bat flew out the surprised teenager's hands and into the dish closet. Kurz put the safety on his SIG and sighed. Assuming a panicked pose and expression, he initiated step one of his plan.

"Miss Kaname! I'm so glad you're alright! There was armed burglar here and I managed to subdue him!" Estimating her time and speed, Kurz deduced that she had noticed her locks being picked. "He was picking your locks, but I surprised him and we exchanged gunfire. He's near the bottom of the street now, and running away as we speak. I had to break down the door because the Japanese police are very strict once they catch you with weapons. I can't be arrested for doing my job, now can I?" He added a smug grin to get his point across. He watched her expression, and it was good he had improvised, for she didn't look like she had bought it in the beginning.

"Are you alright, Kurz?" She appeared to be somewhat concerned.

"It's not me you should bother to be concerned about, Miss Kaname. You've been without a guard for—"He glanced at his watch "4 hours! Do you know what danger you subjected yourself to? And after Sousuke was mugged at gunpoint you were without at guard!"

He shook his head, letting his hair fly and wagged his finger for effect.

'_What did you say to him, you heartless bitch? What'd you rip the poor guy up for now? Caring?'_ Kurz had similar thoughts about Sousuke on the TDD-1 after his buddy had made Kaname cry.

"Before I sent gloomy military insomniac off to dreamland, Mao debriefed him. She said an argument had occurred between you two. Sousuke would only say it was over an issue of your protection and that he was 'attacked.' Care to enlighten me as to what happened? On both counts, if Sousuke got hurt, odds are he took something meant for you."

Kurz crossed his arms and let himself fall into a chair. This way, if Kaname went berserk, he could flip it over to use for protection.

Kaname's expression changed: her pupils narrowed, her nose flared, her brow furrowed, and the sides of her mouth were upturned, exposing her canines. It reminded Kurz of a tiger--a tiger that needed to dig its claws into something....

"_That idiot!_ He wasn't going to let me visit my mother's grave! Tomorrow is Shubun no Hi, and I wanted to go by myself before I took him with me!" Her expression momentarily softened and a slight blush crept out. "I was planning to take him so we could have time alone and so we could talk. I just wanted to be alone while I visited my mother's grave, and just asked him to do that for me. He's too concerned about my protection that he ignores my emotional-well being!" Kurz saw the double meaning in that statement.

'_Sousuke, Sousuke. He's got one possessive gal out here. She's already got her meat hooks into him, and it doesn't look like she's letting go. But then again, why would he want her, too? It's love from her perspective, and as soon as he figures it out...it'll be mutual.'_

"And?" Kurz wanted to milk this before passing judgment.

"That asshole insinuated that my mother had left me, as if it was her fault she got cancer! Then, because I wouldn't bow to his demands, he was going to shoot Kyouko! The damn fool said something along the lines of 'I believe parents are assigned to their children for 18 years' and 'if you don't care about yourself, care about Ms. Tokiwa'! He's got nerve!" Kaname looked like a volcano on the verge of exploding.

'_Sousuke doesn't play nasty unless someone else starts it. It's his little honor code. She must have said something to set him off.'_ He scratched his chin and assumed the pose of "The Thinker." _'No reaction. Might as well fire off a broadside and see how this uppity frigate responds.'_

"Kaname, we both know Sousuke never would say that, unless you said something equally bad. He's not the kind of guy to swing low, and that's one of the reasons you like him, right?" _'Score one for Kurz.'_

She looked somewhat sheepish, but was determined to tell the truth lest he suspect her. "I told him he was a mindless automaton, and because he couldn't understand the pain one felt when a friend or loved one died, I shouldn't have bothered taking him."

Kurz winced. _'Whether you know it now or not--'cause I'm _gonna_ let you know--you cut Sousuke pretty bad. It doesn't matter who you are--_nobody_ has the right to toy with Sousuke's emotions, not even the person of his affections. He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, even if his efforts were nothing short of oafish. I may be a lecher, but I don't let anyone mess with my friends and get away with it.' _

Spreading his hands and slamming them together in front of the surprised girl's face. "Kaname, never in my entire life have I heard something that was so hurtful, nasty, and downright despicable. You ignore the facts about Sousuke; you ignore his feelings for you; you pass judgment on his actions when you have nothing to base it upon; you wound him. No wonder he said he was attacked in his debriefing--_you_ attacked him. I've seen Sousuke physically hurt, but never emotionally wounded. You struck at his psyche--_you,_ of all people, should know he can't take such attacks. If you ever wanted him to come out of his shell, emotionally, you're going to have to wait. Something like that to Sousuke could set him back a few years. You know what I managed to get out of him on a mission once? He was zoning out and wasn't paying attention. I asked him what he had been thinking about in his spare time and when he could afford an idle thought during missions. You wanna know what he said, Kaname?" Her name was laced with venom. "He said, 'Chidori.' Don't give me this _bullshit_ about him not giving a damn about you. He cares more about you than you do yourself. Why else do you think he threatened you?! He was f--ing desperate! Mao and I haven't been here for 3 days! He'd been up for 72 hours without _any_ sleep." Kurz was pissed, and he took no notice that Kaname looked overcome with guilt.

"So, Kaname--" Each syllable was pronounced with derision, and his voice was dripping with contempt. "Did you do anything else to Sousuke? I want to know if I need titanium buckles for his straightjacket or just plain 'ole steel."

"I told him I hated him and I slapped him." Her voice was nothing more than a _bitch_. I was beginning to think Sousuke had a chance to reach outside of his career of warfare and experience love. I was wrong--he's already sacrificed his respectability in Mithril, and now you've sacrificed whatever chances you two have at a relationship. I hope to hell you're happy." He was not only furious, but seething at the way his friend had been treated.

"You don't understand--if Sousuke was a normal guy, then--"

"Then you wouldn't like him--don't give me bullshit."

"Do you have any idea what kind of toll dealing with him and his whole thing about not showing emotions takes on me? It's like caring for a void! I worry about him and his safety and his welfare, but I get nothing back. I get nothing back. It's so hard..."

"Kaname, you get plenty back from Sousuke. You've just never looked for it. As for relationship difficulties your problems pale in comparison to mine. When I moved back to Germany, I lived in Weisbaden. I met a girl there. Her name was Lorelei. I loved her with everything I had. I wanted to marry her and have a future--but we went skiing, and she broke her back...I paid for the surgery and the radical new procedure, and I'm still paying for it. She can walk now and has regained full motor coordination. But--she left me. Apparently someone paying the bills for this was 'too much' and this doctor was 'there for her.' She dumped me and had intimate relations with this doctor and got pregnant, and then had an abortion. Kaname, I may talk like some playboy, but I was waiting till I got married. _Then_ the bitch comes crawling back to me after 6 months of heartbreak and rejection and tells me that she broke up with the doctor, and that she wants me to 'come home to her.' Home? _Home?_ I have no home in Germany!"

"I begin to care for this other woman, partly because I'm seeking to fill some sort of void within me and partly because she's a wonderful person. It's even worse. I'm ignored, ridiculed, and feelings are tossed out by the wayside and mocked. I still press on, and she might like me--she does little things, and then shoves me away. It hurts even more because I don't know if she's toying with me or if she actually cares. I gave it one last shot and asked her to come to Munich with me on leave--one last shot, before I leave her alone. She's everything a guy could want, and more. I don't think about just sex with her; I think about love. Perhaps I'm foolish, but at least Sousuke acknowledges your feelings and tries to return them!" His face was red with indignation, hurt, and rage.

Kaname looked like was ready to collapse, figuratively and emotionally. "I...I don't know, Kurz. I just don't know. I think I love him. I know I care for him." Kaname did not even bother to hide her confession.

"It might help if you _told_ him. You sure have a funny way of showing love, Miss Kaname." He walked towards the door and began to turn the handle.

"I gotta go to him--see him. I can't let him think this." She began to follow Kurz.

"If you even walk within five meters of his apartment without his permission, I will shoot you. Regulations be damned, I'm not having Sousuke be manipulated a by dirge of tears and then pretend what you did never happened." His look could have even given Kalinin pause.

"This will not be a problem, Kurz. I will allow Chidori to do whatever she likes. She cares for me, and I have heard this. I do not understand love yet. But I do understand her importance to me. You may leave when you wish. I have matters to attend to that concern Miss Chidori and myself." Sousuke looked stronger and at peace, _'as if he had heard the entire conversation. Sousuke, you sly fox, you! You listened from the splice I made for my own purposes and then snuck out while Sis was listening. _Oh, shit! Sis heard every word I said!_'_

Kurz turned white, and he sprinted out the door. Skidding to a stop, he held the door open, and took out his camera. All the physical pain in the world would be worth capturing this moment. If it I didn't happen now...It'd never happen.

"Sousuke-kun?"

'Words are unnecessary, Chidori. Kurz has stood up for me and has made the reasons clear for my actions. He also elucidated that you care for me. I am thankful for that, Kaname. I am glad to see someone cares about me for reasons of what they can do for me, and not what I can do for them. That is more than enough for one such as I." A smile seamed to light a beacon of tranquility and happiness on the Sergeant's face.

Both appeared to be happy, but Kaname had to communicate that she cared very much for her sergeant. _'My Sergeant. Has a nice ring to it.'_

She drew him into a hug--a very deep hug that even that lunkhead would understand. She squeezed him tightly and pressed her body against his, and laid her head on his shoulder. Sousuke was puzzled, but his arms moved around her waist, and he felt very...peaceful with her arms around his torso. He felt as though he was completely alone with Chidori, and his situational awareness was focused on this wonderful sensation permeating his body. In terms of feeling at ease, no experience was greater; even comparing it his frolicking in the river with his fellow mujahideen and Zaied was completely inadequate. Sousuke not only allowed this, but squeezed back as he found his hands were going AWOL: stroking her back and just reveling in touching her. Sousuke was warmer than the onsen (at night, at least) they had all gone to. She'd have to try this more often, Kaname thought, instead of hitting him...Kurz was taking pictures.

"Sousuke?" She had touched her fingers to her lips and then pressed them against his cheek. Furz took a picture.

"Yes, Chidori?"

"You baka. I think we're on better terms than that. Call me Kaname already—"She began to cough and wheeze.

"What is wrong, Kaname? Are you injured?" Sousuke's face was one of total panic. She had wrapped his arms around his neck, taking advantage of the opportunity.

"I'll be fine, but do you know CPR, Sousuke?" A serpentine grin had replaced the quivering lip.

"Kaname, wait, I do not th--"She jerked his head down to meet hers. Kurz took one final picture.

Snickering with glee, he sprinted off towards his apartment, his mind on the incoming storm.

He arrived at the apartment that was his dwelling in Tokyo. Cautiously opening the door, he peered about. Melissa was shorter than he was...she could be hiding anywhere. If he saw her...he'd have to glomp her. It'd buy him enough time to set off a smoke grenade...Tossing his camera into the foyer closet that was ajar, he crept towards the kitchen.

Moving towards the kitchen, he saw she was facing the fridge. She was...two paces away from the living room. _'Time to strike'_ Her back was towards him. _'This is it.' _He coiled his body and jumped. Flying through the air with the grace of a beached whale, he hit his target. Or so he thought.

Melissa arched her back just slightly and hip-checked him to the side. Instead of being safe on Melissa's back, Kurz was in a headlock. He was able to see Melissa's face, and surprisingly, it was friendly and playful.

"How much did you hear of my rant in Kaname's apartment?" Kurz asked weakly.

"Enough." She just beamed at him. _'What could she be thinking? What is she gonna doooo?' _

"Er...Sis...about those things I said--about the girl after Lorelei...I didn't mean them, honest. I was just trying to build my case." He was panicked now. She looked hurt for a moment, and then the mask of predatory amusement was donned.

"Who is this girl, Kurz? I don't remember what you said." She seemed to be somewhat apprehensive.

"I was talking about you. I said you were beautiful; I said you're everything a guy could want, and that you were a wonderful person."

"That wasn't all of what you said, now was it?" She seemed truly happy now.

"I thought you weren't—"

"_Finish!_"

"I said that I thought I had fallen in love with you and my grand little jaunt into Munich was my one last shot at seeing if you liked me. Can I call my father before I die?" His despair was almost comical.

"I've never been one for withholding information. An eye for an eye, as it were. To tell you the truth, I've always thought you pretty handsome. You're relatively easy on the eyes. Oh, and..." She put her finger to his lips.

"I like you too, stupid." She looked like she had lifted a massive burden from herself. Kurz's muscles were sore from surveillance and were about to give out. The banana peel from lunch made itself known. As Kurz backed up slightly, his heel spun on the slippery rind.

"Sis, I--" He fell.

Melissa ended up on top of Kurz, her arms still wrapped around his neck. His hands had somehow ended up below her shoulders and were clasped around her back. In their stumble (and Kurz's subsequent scramble) they had managed to land on the living room floor, legs a tangled jumbled, sprawled out like college drunks.

"You what?" Her expression was curious.

"I'm glad you like me...real glad." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up already." Her eyes were moist, and she looked truly happy for once.

She pulled his face towards hers; his neck was practically bent 90 degrees. She smiled, licked her lips, and kissed him. It was like holy water, purifying all of the pent up frustrations that had existed within him. His lips melded with hers, a fusion that reminded him of the adrenaline rush one got from launching off the AS catapult. She ran her hands through his hair, and his hands stroked her back. He held the kiss until his vision was filled with red starbursts from lack of oxygen.

As soon as they both had recovered, he said, "Well, I wasn't expecting that..."

"Just shows how much you know, Kurz. I'll be more than happy to teach you." She kissed him again.

His neck hurt until they arrived at the airport three days later.

(AN) DONE! DONE! BOOYAH! FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!

Chapter 9: Adventures in Customs and on the Plane


End file.
